Too Many Days
by KitkatTenshi
Summary: AU! Lucy was once Fairy Tail High's Golden Girl, but times have changed, making her a shell of herself. Can a resident delinquent remind her life gets better after high school? NaLu, and a little NaLi and LaxLu. T for implied behaviors, but may change...
1. 96 Days

_96 Days…_

Lucy let out a sigh, crossing off another day on her calendar. 96 days left.

Slowly she pulled on her clothes, barely glancing around her home. She had kept it clean, just the way her mother had always done when she was alive, and she silently prayed that when her father came home, he wouldn't be too mad with her.

She silently left her home, locking it carefully before she left, mentally preparing herself for yet another long day at Fairy Tail Academy. She ignored the cat-calls and wolf-whistles of men more than double her age as she stepped through the gates, head down as she walked to her first period.

But she still attracted the attention of the other students. "Look, there she is."

"What a slut."

"Wonder if she'll give me a lap dance for half-price?"

"I heard she slept with 5 of the seniors. In one night!"

"No way! Gross!"

"Wouldn't put it past her."

Lucy inwardly shuddered, cursing her luck. She had made mistakes, but she had pushed them behind her. Everyone else seemed adamant to keep spreading the lies and rumors, eagerly trying to see if they could break her.

96 days. 96 days. She silently chanted in her head as she entered the building, barely noticing where her feet were carrying her, merely trusting them to get her there.

Someone slammed into her, and Lucy watched as her bag spilled its contents onto the floor. "Watch where you're going, slut." A boy said as he and the other jocks walked outside, trampling all over her notebooks and papers.

Lucy bit back the tears as she gathered up her things from the floor, her eyes falling on the remains of her story. It was ripped almost completely down the middle, and Lucy let out a small scornful laugh. It was ironic- looking at that paper she had poured her heart and soul into, it was like her own heart was ripped, her mother's words disregarded so easily.

She collected the last paper, stuffing it hurriedly into her bag as she continued to her locker. She ignored the sticky note on the door as she opened the locker, only to grab it and crumple the offending piece of paper.

Her locker had the normal notes in it, the ones that asked why she was still here, why she just didn't kill herself, if some boy could get blown out back during lunch. She knew the words in the notes by heart, even if she never opened them. She merely tossed them into the nearest garbage can as she walked by, repeating the words in her head. "96 days."

She got to her first period with no problems, surprisingly. She had almost expected another jock to slam into her again, or shove her against a wall and ask for some 'one-on-one' time. She sat at her seat in the front of the class, pulling out her notebook and beginning to write.

Just as the characters in her story began to take life in her mind's eye, the teacher's ruler slammed down on her desk. "Lucy. We're starting class now, maybe you'd like to join us?"

Lucy winced as she flipped to a new page, ignoring the laughs and chuckles from her classmates. She wrote a 96 on the top of the paper and circled it, saying her mantra in her head as she did.

About halfway through class, the teacher's phone rang, and the teacher raised her eyebrows as she crossed the room to answer it. There was a quiet exchange of words, and then the teacher hung up the phone. "Lucy, you're supposed to go to the office right now."

There was a chorus of laughter, followed by "Ooooh. Someone's in trouble!" "Think she'll get spanked?" "She'll probably like it!"

The teacher ran her nails across the chalkboard, eyes flashing angrily as the room fell into silence. "Lucy. Now. Hop to it."

Lucy quickly shoved her notebook into her backpack and left the room, the snickering still ringing in her ears. Silently, she wondered if she was in trouble, but her breathing eased up when the secretary directed her to the counselor's rooms.

She entered the quiet room, eyes scanning for another person. The lone person in the room was leaning casually in his chair, and his eyes shifted towards her.

Lucy's heartbeat picked up instantly- he screamed delinquent, she could tell from his pink hair and the air of cool he seemed to exude. He had the build of an athlete, but she could tell he was definitely more agile than most of the football players. She sat down a good distance from him, eyes fixed on her hands, cursing her stupidity almost instantly the second she sat down. This kid wouldn't be any different than the rest, he'd probably poke fun at her or ask if she really knew how to make a man come in under 30 seconds.

She heard a movement, and she looked up in time to see the pink-haired boy looking at her curiously as he stood up, moving closer to her. After a minute, he spoke. "Hi."

Lucy glanced down at her hands hurriedly. "Hi."

The boy leaned back in his chair, smiling. "Well, this sucks."

Lucy glanced at him, almost certain she knew the answer. "What sucks?"

The boy gestured around the room. "This. I mean, I could be beating the crap out of my friend Gray during P.E., but no." He frowned. "I was looking forward to playing soccer today."

Lucy blinked in surprise, waiting for the suck, not blow comment to be made. "I guess so. I'm just glad to be out of class."

The pink-haired boy's grin seemed to grow even larger. "So am I, now." Lucy's heart skipped a beat, and she wondered what he meant by that. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

Lucy bit her lip, not wanting to say her name, just in case Natsu panicked and called her out on the rumors. Oddly, his name was familiar to her too, bu she decided to take a chance and tell him her name. After all, she had been wrong about everything she had expected out of his mouth. "I'm-"

"Lucy Heartfilia?" A voice called, and Lucy saw the recognition flit through Natsu's eyes.

She jumped up, smiling politely at him. "I guess I'll see you around." She said quickly, hurrying away to her counselor's room, knowing full well his eyes were fixed on her.

She sat down quickly in the open chair in the counselor's room, and the white-haired woman smiled at her happily. "Morning Lucy."

Lucy forced a smile. "Morning Mirajane."

Mirajane started tapping away at her keyboard. "So, I've called you here today to talk about college." She glanced at the blonde. "You are going to go?"

Lucy looked at the ground. "I… I wasn't thinking about it really."

Mirajane pursed her lips, glancing at her computer screen. "Well, you definitely have the grades to get into any college you want. A 4.4 is nothing to laugh at." She beamed at the girl. "Also, congrats on the AP tests from last year. I heard you scored a 5 on two of the AP tests you took last year."

Lucy looked down, blushing. "Thanks."

Mirajane opened a desk drawer, shuffling some papers. "Actually, since you haven't really looked at colleges, I should give you this." She pulled out a large stack of papers. "These are all from colleges asking about you, and wondering if you'd be interested in applying there." Mirajane shuffled through the papers, pulling out one especially thick folder. "This one I thought would interest you most, it seems like a nice school, but it is across the country practically."

Lucy took the folder, noting the title of the college. "Zodiac College?" She asked, and Mirajane nodded. Lucy sighed. "Well, thanks a ton Mirajane. I'll look at some colleges."

Mirajane watched as Lucy took the stack of paperwork, and she smiled at the girl. "And Lucy?" When the blonde looked up, Mirajane couldn't help but feel a piece of her heart go out to the girl. "Things do get better after high school."

Lucy looked away, nodding as she walked out of Mirajane's office. She was secretly glad Mirajane made all of the students who saw her call her by her first name, demanding that being called Ms. Strauss made her feel old. It made her feel like she at least had a friend at school, even if she was paid to act like that to all the students.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she slammed into someone. "Sorry." She said as she looked up, and to her horror (and, oddly, delight) Natsu was staring at her, grinning.

"Hey Lucy." He said. "You done with your meeting?"

Lucy nodded, and she inwardly cringed. She wouldn't be able to escape his questions if he started asking them now.

Natsu grinned. "Awesome. What's your next class?"

Lucy glanced at the clock. "It's History." She pulled a face. "Maybe I should go back and ask Mirajane if I could help her somehow."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

Lucy sighed. "Mr. Connell. He's funny, but he likes the Old West too much."

Natsu laughed. "You're in my class then!"

Lucy glanced at him. "How come I've never seen you there before?"

Natsu shrugged. "I always skip. I just go on the days when we have tests, or after school." Suddenly, he smirked. "Hey, how about you skip with me?"

Lucy felt her eyes widen. She was certain now, Natsu WAS a delinquent, but what really surprised her was the fact he had invited her to skip. With him. As in he wanted her around.

After a minute, Natsu shifted uncomfortably. "Look, you don't have to if you-"

Lucy cut him off. "Sure, I'll go with you." She said, smiling.

Natsu grinned. "Awesome! Let's go!"

As Natsu dragged Lucy off of the school grounds and to his car, Lucy couldn't help but grin. She could be a bad kid for one class period. Besides… her main tormentors were in that class with her.

As she sat in the passenger seat of Natsu's fire red Mustang and he pulled out of the school parking lot, she glanced at him. "Where are we going?"

Natsu smirked. "You'll see." He said, pulling out at an incredible speed.

Within 5 minutes, Lucy felt sick from a combination of fear for her life as they sped along and an odd combination of worry about skipping school and happiness from hanging around with such a handsome devil like Natsu. He finally pulled into a parking lot, and Lucy glanced out the window. "The Animal Shelter?"

Natsu looked down, and Lucy faintly caught a blush crossing across the delinquent's face. "Lucy, I need a favor."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Is this why we're here?"

Natsu nodded. "See, I have this cat… He likes to explore, and I totally didn't notice when he didn't come back. But the other day, I even got him a salmon from the store to tempt him out of hiding, but I couldn't find him."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go in then?"

Natsu frowned. "Happy is a very friendly cat, and when I went in to see if he was here, I found out he's being adopted. And since I don't have paperwork for him, I have no ownership." He looked at Lucy pleadingly. "I need you to distract the secretary so I can slip in the back and liberate him."

Lucy snorted. "I'll help, but only since you helped me get out of History."

Natsu practically beamed. "Thanks a ton Luce!"

Lucy shook her head as she climbed out of the car, making her way into the animal shelter. The woman behind the counter glanced up as Lucy entered, smiling. "Hello! Can I help you?"

Lucy nodded. "I was thinking about getting a dog."

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you might have come about a cat." She shook her head. "Someone else is supposed to come in with a litter of kittens later today, and to be honest, we don't have the room." She stood up, dusting off her pants. "If you'll follow me…"

Lucy saw Natsu sneak in behind her, giving her a thumbs up as he made his way towards a door marked 'Cats' stealthily. Lucy ended up being attracted to a small dog that the woman said was most likely a mixed breed, with a white coat and a oddly shaped pointed nose. She remembered her mother saying something about a dog she had once owned that matched that description, and, before Lucy knew it, she was walking outside with the dog in her arms.

Natsu was leaning against his car, a smile on his face. "Mission accomplished!" He said, indicating the cat in the backseat. He looked at the dog, a frown forming on his face. "What is that?"

Lucy frowned. "It's a dog."

"What kind of dog looks like a snowman?"

Lucy's frown deepened. "What kind of cat is blue?"

"…. Touche. What's the dog's name?"

Lucy climbed into the passenger's seat, petting the happy white dog. "Plue."

"What kind of name is Plue?"

The cat in the back meowed, and Lucy could've sworn it sounded like the cat said, "Aye!"

Lucy looked down at the dog, smiling sadly at him. "My mom had a dog like him when she was my age, and his name was Plue."

Natsu snorted. "Still a weird name."

"Coming from the man who named his cat Happy?"

Natsu pulled a shocked face. "Happy is an awesome name! He's a happy cat, so his name should be happy!"

The cat meowed in that mysterious way. "Aye!"

Natsu pulled out of the parking lot. "So… What's your family like?"

Lucy kept her eyes on the dog in her lap. "Well, I had a mom, and I have a father. No siblings. I never liked my dad as much as I loved my mom."

"Had?"

The sad smile flitted across Lucy's face again. "She died in July a few years ago."

Natsu stiffened slightly, glancing over at her. "I'm sorry. What about your dad?"

Lucy stared out the window, and she resisted the urge to rub her arms. "He's not really around much, busy with his company for the most part."

Natsu looked at her. "What company?"

Lucy sighed, knowing that Natsu was about to have a heart attack. "Heart Enterprises."

She turned in time to see Natsu's jaw drop. "You're kidding. You aren't THAT Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy smiled at him. "The one and only." Natsu seemed to shocked to continue the conversation, so she changed the subject. "How about you? What's your family like?"

The question seemed to snap Natsu out of his daze, and he turned his gaze back to the road. "I have family, but I don't know my parents. I have a foster father and mother, and an adoptive sister named Wendy. She going to go to our high school next year, and she's excited about that. Mum is just upset I'm not going to be sticking around home next year, but Dad says that I should."

Lucy eyed him. "Going off to college?"

Natsu shook his head. "I want to see the world before I grow old and tired." He grinned. "Dad did that after high school. He met Mum while he was doing that, and he has such awesome stories from his adventures."

Lucy smiled, but a part of her heart burned at the thought of losing what was possibly the only friend she had had after such a long time. "You going to take Happy?"

Natsu snorted, like the answer was obvious. "Of course! I couldn't go anywhere without the little guy!" He said as he reached behind him, scratching the cat's chin.

Lucy glanced back, offering her hand to the cat, and Natsu looked at her. "Be careful- he doesn't really…" He looked at his cat, who was delicately licking Lucy's fingers. "…Like new people…"

Lucy smiled, and for the first time it was genuine, not forced. "I'm glad he likes me."

They spent the day together, and Lucy felt herself falling more and more for the ridiculous pinkette. Wherever they went, trouble seemed to follow the boy and his cat, further confirming Lucy's idea of delinquent. But for the first time since her mother's death the smiles on her face weren't forced and when he dropped her off in front of her house, Lucy didn't feel completely heartbroken about the thoughts of the next day.

She opened her front door, glad she had convinced Natsu to stop at the pet store, even if Happy ran off to the cat food aisle and somehow managed to open and eat almost 15 cans of cat food before someone noticed. Plue wandered around the floor, exploring the room eagerly as she put away the dog food. "You'll sleep with me, alright Plue?"

The little dog yapped happily, and went to the door. He whined, and Lucy smiled as she put on the dog's new collar, complete with tag and her phone number. She clipped a leash, grabbing a plastic bag. "Alright then Plue!"

It was outside that Lucy's smile disappeared, and she began to hear the voices that normally followed her as she walked her dog.

"That's that Heartfilia girl."

"I heard she sleeps around."

"What must her father think?"

"If my daughter was ever like that girl, I would slap her across the face so hard…"

Lucy bit back the tears that sprung up in her eyes, and Plue looked up at her, and she saw a certain look of worry in his eyes. She patted his head, smiling. "It's alright Plue."

There was a crash somewhere behind her, and she couldn't help but pale as she looked back, noticing the men that were suffering from stupendous nosebleeds, as well as the scandalous looks from the women. Despite her embarrassment, she continued on, using her bangs to cover up her eyes.

She finally finished the walk, dropping Plue's 'present' in her garbage can as she passed, missing the red car in her driveway.

"Hey Luce."

Lucy's head snapped up, and she looked at the pinkette leaning against his car. She rapidly blinked back her tears, pulling on a fake smile. "Hey Natsu. What brings you around for a second time?"

Natsu held out a bag. "You left this one bag in the back. Some fancy dog food. Sorry if Happy kind of ate some…" He frowned, looking at Lucy closely. "Hey Lucy… Were you crying?"

Lucy gave him her best fake smile. "No, I just got something in my eye. Dust probably."

Natsu gave her a look that said he knew, but he grinned. "Alright. See you tomorrow Luce!"

She waved him off before turning back to her home. To her surprise, Lucy found the front door unlocked, and her breath hitched in her throat. She looked down at Plue with a small smile.

"Dad's home."

* * *

Sup!

This is my first story like this, let alone a NaLu fic.

There's a couple more chapters, but it's not TOO terribly long... I think.

Hmm.

Anyways!

Constructive critiscsism (spelling fails lolz) welcome and needed! So please! RNR!


	2. 73 Days

_73 Days…_

Lucy pulled on her clothes, wincing as her fingers raked across a new line of bruises. Plue slept contentedly on her bed, and she patted his head before she left. She had taken him outside earlier, and he could get to the backyard if he needed to after she had installed the dog door. She sighed as she remembered the long fight she had fought with her dad to keep Plue, but she had won in the end with her defiance before he stormed out.

It hadn't felt like a victory when he came back.

She shook the memory from her head as she left, locking the door behind her. He had left in the morning, but he had come home last night, but he was upset at his business this time. Things weren't working well with his business, and some plans that were supposed to help the company spread to other countries had fallen through.

Her skin felt cold where he had touched her, and she rubbed her hands along her skin, trying to get warm again. Her normal skirt and tank top combo was replaced with a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt, but, true to her style, they hugged her curves.

It was days like this that she missed her mother most. Was her mother turning in her grave at the suffering Lucy was going through? Lucy hoped not. Despite the comforting thought that her mom was watching her, Lucy didn't want to worry her mother, and she silently prayed that her mother was happy up in heaven.

She walked to her first class, trying to ignore the words kids spat at her and just barely managing to dodge when a pair of jocks tried to corner her. She avoided her locker, sighing softly. "73 days left…" She murmured softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she took her seat. She pulled out her notebook, writing down more of her story on the pieces of paper, and she sighed exasperatedly when she noticed that she was slowly running out of pages.

The teacher walked in, and Lucy hurriedly stuffed the well-worn notebook back into her backpack, pulling out another. The teacher barely glanced at her as she took roll, sparing barely any of the students a glance as she powered through attendance.

The class flew by rapidly, and soon the bell rang, and everyone hurried out of the room. Lucy gathered her things, making sure she was the last one out, just in case some student felt frisky and wanted give Lucy some new punishment they had thought up.

She walked into her History class, and her eyes instantly fell on a head of pink hair. Natsu's eyes met her own, and he smiled a bit more at her before returning to talk with his friends. She smiled back as she sat down in her chair, her heart feeling a bit lighter. After that first day the two had grown closer, and soon Lucy grew comfortable enough to call him her closest friend, if she could open herself up that much to him. But Lucy had long since resigned herself to being 'Friend-Zoned' by the pinkette. She knew that she liked him more than that, but she couldn't drag him into her drama, especially since his friends were her main tormentors.

From what she knew, Gray was a decent guy and best friends with Natsu, but he wasn't the source of Lucy's problems. It was the cluster of girls that hung out with the two, and their white-haired leader. She knew all too well what caused them to hate her, but she silently wondered if they would ever just give it up.

History class was the same, the teacher going on about the Wild West. Lucy doodled on her paper, her mind lost in the universe of saloon and bar fights and beautiful women like herself falling for ruggedly handsome cowboys that oddly reminded her of Natsu.

The bell rang, shattering her thoughts, and she glanced down at the page before her, turning bright pink at the ridiculous heart she had drawn on one corner of the page with the initials ND+LH in it. She quickly scribbled it out before she shut her notebook and put it back in her bag.

She stood up, and her eyes fixed on a pair of feet standing in front of her desk, and she raised her eyes up. Natsu grinned at her. "Hey Luce."

Lucy smiled back at him. "Hey Natsu." She said as she walked out of the classroom, him right alongside her.

"What's new?" He asked, stretching slightly.

Lucy snorted. "Nothing, other than wondering why you were in class today. I thought you only came to class when there were tests."

Natsu rolled his onyx eyes, and Lucy resisted the urge to stare at them until she got lost in them. "I was just wondering why you were wearing that today. It's really warm for late March."

Lucy stiffened slightly under his gaze, and she pulled her shirt sleeves down further subconsciously. "I… I just wanted to take a change of pace. Is there something wrong with it?"

Natsu shook his head. "Just… odd. I didn't think you had anything in your dressers other than tanks and short skirts."

Lucy looked down. "Well, I do." She said softly, and silently debated if she should just continue to dress like this for 73 more days…

Natsu did that thing where he seemed to read her mind. "Don't get me wrong, I like your outfits! They're bright and cute, and they-" He turned slightly pink, scratching the back of his head. "I'm shutting up before I sound completely gay."

Lucy smiled. "Too late."

Natsu frowned. "Oi! I do not!"

Lucy smirked. "The note your voice hit there convinces me otherwise."

Natsu opened his mouth to retort when a female voice yelled out. "Natsu! There you are baby!" A white-haired beauty ran up to Natsu, smiling as she hugged him tightly. "After school, you want to hang out? I'm free till 5." She said, hinting playfully at her words, and Natsu frowned.

"Uh, sorry Lisanna. Mum wants me home right after school. Maybe next time?" He asked, clearly uneasy at what Lisanna was implying.

Lisanna pouted but nodded. "Alright. Later then babe." She turned her head to glare at Lucy. "Slut." She murmured softly so Lucy barely caught it, eyes picking out the movement of her lips.

Lucy looked away, choosing to not give Lisanna the pleasure of seeing her words take their toll on her, and as Lisanna walked away, Lucy inclined her head. "Girlfriend?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "She's-" The warning bell rang for the next class, and Natsu frowned. "Listen, you have B lunch, right? Meet me by my car afterwards if you want to skip again. I'll tell you then, but you got to answer some of my questions, 'kay?" He dashed away, waving at her.

Lucy bit her lip as she hurried to her third period, barely making it in time. She didn't want to answer his questions, mostly because she knew what he would ask. He saw the look in his eyes, that look only spelt trouble for her. She caught the tail end of a discussion behind her as she sat down.

"I've never been so embarrassed. I totally forgot we were swimming today and had to borrow one of the school's hideous swimsuits. I swear, so fat girl must have worn mine last, the thing was all stretched out and hung awkwardly off of me."

"That's horrible! I'm just glad I remembered mine."

The teacher called the class to attention, but Lucy didn't hear him. PE meant swimming, and it was either skip class, or reveal to the entire class her body.

She decided there was only one thing to do.

For Lucy, the day didn't move fast enough as she dashed to the parking lot, climbing into the passenger seat of the red Mustang, and Natsu took off at practically light speed. They didn't stop for a good ten minutes, neither of them speaking. Natsu drove towards the edge of town, and he didn't stop until he got to an overlooking ledge.

Lucy got out and gasped at the sight. The entire town was below her, and it seemed so small compared to when she was in it, and she lifted up one of her hands, smiling as she realized she could cover up the entire accursed place with one hand.

"You look nice when you smile." Lucy turned around, and her face fell into a scowl as Natsu pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, leaning against his car casually.

"And you're going to kill yourself with those death sticks." Lucy retorted sourly as she sat on the hood of his car. "How'd you know about this place?"

Natsu smirked. "I used to go hiking with Dad. We'd park the car up here and continue along the ridge, us, Mum, and Wendy. That's one question for you." He paused, inhaling thoughtfully before he exhaled the smoke. "Tell me more about your mom?"

Lucy smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Mom was… amazing. I've told you a bit about her, but that didn't even scratch the surface. If she was alive, we would be twins. No matter what happened with my dad, she made sure that our house was clean and she helped him save every penny. She always said she didn't want a extravagant lifestyle, and she was absolutely my role model. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up." Lucy blinked twice to rid the tears in her eyes, barely even noticing how easy it was to not cry anymore. "She was my best friend… My guiding light of sorts, and when she died, it broke my heart and snapped my dad in half."

Natsu continued to puff his cigarette, silent for a long minute. "You asked about Lisanna earlier, right?" He inhaled part of his cigarette, frowning. "She's not."

Lucy looked up, an eyebrow raised. "She's not what?"

Natsu sighed. "My girlfriend. But she thinks she should be dating." He waved a hand. "You see, I've lived here most of my life, but I went to a different school than everyone else. Mirajane, she was me and Wendy's babysitter, and she brought over Lisanna pretty frequently."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "How do they know each other?"

Natsu looked at her confused. "Mirajane is Lisanna's older sister. They have the same last name."

Lucy's jaw dropped, and she suddenly wondered how demonic Lisanna was at all related to heavenly Mirajane. "I never noticed…"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "And you call ME thick." Lucy slapped his arm playfully, and he laughed. "But we used to play this game, House. I always wanted to play Dragon and Princess, but she didn't want to, and as a girl, she got to choose."

Lucy smirked. "I never played House. I reenacted my favorite parts of books, which actually were mostly books about princesses."

Natsu looked at her in awe. "Lucky! I wish I would've known you! I'd have been at your house every day!" He shook his head. "But anyway, she made me agree to this stupid promise. If neither of us had someone by the time we graduated college, we'd get married." He pulled a face. "She even made me seal it with a kiss. It was absolutely disgusting."

Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing at Natsu's face. "Poor thing."

He turned to her, smirking. "Maybe you could get rid of the memory?" He asked, puckering up childishly and leaning in.

Lucy shrieked, and started laughing. "Get away you freak!" She yelled as she rolled off the car hood, and part of her brain screamed she was an idiot for not swooping in on that chance.

Natsu grinned. "There it is!"

Lucy looked up, confusion on her face. "What?"

Natsu smirked as he finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the bottom of his combat boots. "Your laugh." He looked at her, his trademark grin plastered on his face. "I hadn't heard it before."

Lucy put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. She hadn't realized she had laughed either. "I…. I don't like my laugh. It sounds like a donkey braying."

Natsu shook his head. "It kind of sounded like bells to me."He smiled at her. "I like it."

Lucy felt her heartbeat pick up, and she walked to the edge of the cliff, sitting down at the edge. "It's your turn."

Natsu paused, then nodded as he joined her on the edge. "It's about Lisanna."

Lucy stiffened, looking away. "What about her?"

Natsu looked at Lucy carefully. "Why does she hate you?"

Lucy kept her eyes away from Natsu's searching ones. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Natsu snorted. "I heard what she said to you today. I hear the whispers they say when they think no one's listening." He waved a finger at her. "And you have to tell the truth."

Lucy bit her lip. "It's… It's complicated."

Natsu waved a hand. "And we have all afternoon."

Lucy sighed. "Freshman year. Do you remember it?"

Natsu shook his head. "I transferred in sophomore year from another high school."

Lucy looked at her lap. "That explains why you aren't like everyone else. Lisanna and I were friends until freshman year, and then we had a falling out about a boy." She smiled sadly. "Things were said that can't be taken back, and because of that, she hates me, and the entire school hates me." She looked up at him, forcing a smile. "But I don't care about what they all have to say. I've been ignoring them so long I don't even hear them anymore."

Natsu leaned back till he was lying in the grass. "I guess that makes it your question."

Lucy leaned backwards and joined him, looking up at the sky. "Who are you really?"

Natsu snorted. "I'm Natsu."

Lucy shook her head. "I know you are, Natsu the delinquent who smokes and leaves class early and skips whenever that red-headed security guard doesn't catch you. But you aren't quite that." She looked at him. "Remember a few days back, when you had me help clean out your car? I found a stack of homework from your classes this year."

Natsu snorted, but this time he kept his eyes away from Lucy. "Probably all F's. I don't check."

Lucy snorted. "You got almost A's and B's on everything!" She tapped his head. "You have a brain in there! Why do you hide it?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't really care. There's more important things than studying and getting good grades." He sighed. "I want to make an impact on the world Luce. I don't want to be another nerd that no one ever sees, they only see his inventions."

Lucy sighed. "I guess you're right." She smirked. "Smarty-pants."

"Coming from the girl who passed 4 AP tests with practically perfect scores?"

"Touche."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Natsu closed his eyes, breathing evenly in and out. He was silent for such a long time that Lucy rolled onto her side gently, staring at him. It was depressing, knowing that the guy you loved laid right next to you, but there was little question if he liked you back or not, but Lucy smiled sadly, content to stay like this. She didn't need Natsu to love her back, this was enough for her.

Absent-mindedly, she brought her hand up to play with his hair, wondering if it was soft as it looked. She smiled as her fingers played with the strands. A voice broke her thoughts. "Uh, Lucy? What are you doing?"

Lucy turned the exact color of Natsu's hair, turning away as she let her arm drop. "You, uh, had a leaf in your hair."

"Lucy. Look at me."

Lucy turned around, and she found Natsu's face incredibly close to each other. There was probably less than 3 inches between them, and Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu's eyes searched hers, and he frowned. "Lucy… I want you to tell me what exactly happened freshman year."

Lucy paled, and she sat up, not looking at him. "You… You'll need to promise not to tell anyone, alright?" She asked softly, and she saw Natsu nod out of the corner of her eye. "I got to high school and immediately I made friends. I joined a number of clubs, did a few sports on the side, but the real kicker was I got on the cheer squad." She smiled scornfully. "I was instantly welcome everywhere I went. Boys fell at my feet; girls cringed in jealousy and tried to be my friend. But they all wanted to get into the popular group, and it made me feel… hollow." She sighed, trailing her fingers through the grass beside her. "But Lisanna was a close friend, or so I thought. We were always together, always hung out with a new crowd of boys. We always seemed to have a new boy toy every week, and I liked it on a certain level." She shifted uncomfortably. "I know that she had her eye on a rising star on the football team, but what I didn't know was he had his eye on me. Long story short, he rejected her and openly chased after me."

Natsu sighed. "Sounds like Lisanna. Putting boys before friends." He glanced at Lucy, who was staring at the grass. "You know, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me. We're friends, right?"

Lucy felt her heart break a bit, but she nodded. "Yeah… friends." She paused, then changed the subject. "Why did you leave your old school?"

Natsu started, then put on a sheepish smile. "I, uh, had some problems…"

Lucy smirked at him. "Girl problems?"

Natsu shook his head. "I didn't like the kids at my school, and ended up beating up a bunch of them. I got suspended and then expelled, so I transferred here. Besides, a lot of my friends from grade school actually went here anyway, so it wasn't completely horrible." He grinned. "Mum also said I was more suited for Fairy Tail Academy anyways."

Lucy nodded. "Well, I'm glad you came." She said softly, and Natsu grinned at her.

"Hey, tomorrow, wanna come back here? And the day after that?"

Lucy laughed. "What, are we never going to go to school again?" At Natsu's pouting face, Lucy smiled. "Next time let's bring Happy and Plue. I think they'll like it here."

Natsu grinned. "Alright." He stood up, offering his hand to her. "Let's go home then."

Lucy smiled back at him, and as they walked back to the car, she wondered silently if he even understood what this time with him meant to her.

* * *

Sup! Here's Chapter 2 of Too Many Days!

I had this pretty much typed up today, but since the chapter was HORRENDOUSLY long, I decided to edit it some, and make it two days instead of one.

I hope you don't mind, cuz I wanted this chapter to be mostly on Natsu and Lucy's developing relationship rather than anything else.

Please, tell me what you think! I love to hear what you have to say, and I'll try to get the next chapter done by Friday!

~KitkatTenshi


	3. 52 Days

_52 Days_

Lucy smiled up at the clouds. They were on the cliff again, and they hadn't even bothered to appear in their classes today. He met her outside her house, and she had jumped in his car willingly. They had run around, doing mundane things to occupy their time, and finally, at around 3, it brought them back to their normal haunt, Lucy laying out in the grass, Natsu sitting on his car.

After a minute, Natsu stood up. "Well, there's somewhere else I wanted to show you today." He said, holding out a hand.

Lucy took it and got to her feet, walking to the car. "Where are we going now?"

Natsu grabbed her wrist. "We're leaving the car." He said, smiling as he pulled her along a path.

Lucy fought of the urge to scream in pain as Natsu's hand clamped around her wrist, the memory of what had happened the night before fresh in her mind. Even though it was a gentle touch, the bruises there were fresh and painful. She carefully slid her hand backwards, and, mistaking her actions, Natsu slowed down, but he still held her hand. "So, my question now?" He asked, continuing the game they constantly seemed to be playing.

Lucy nodded, and Natsu grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

Lucy shrugged. "I like yellow. How about yours? Wait, let me guess. Red."

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. "How'd you know?"

Lucy inclined her head towards where they had left Natsu's car. "Your car?"

Natsu blinked, then chuckled. "Dad's car. He promised me when I graduate from college its mine though."

Lucy smiled. "Thought you weren't going to do that."

Natsu shrugged. "Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. I probably won't go until after I explore the world first." He looked back at Lucy. "What do you want to do after high school? You never really talk about it."

Lucy sighed. "I want to get published and go somewhere where no one knows who I am." She sighed. "Start over."

Natsu nodded, and the two teens fell into silence, both barely noticing their hands were still clasped together. After a while, Natsu pointed ahead. "There it is!" In his eagerness, he scooped Lucy up, breaking into a full-blown sprint.

Lucy felt her eyes water as his arms accidentally hit some bruising, but she fought them back, biting her lip. Natsu finally set her down, indicating the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, not looking at her as he stared.

Lucy couldn't help but gasp. It was a beautiful lake, a placid blue, only intermittently disturbed as the occasional fish jumped up lazily to snap at a passing by dragonfly. There was a island in practically the center of the lake, the sole inhabitant of the island a large overhanging willow tree. "It's beautiful Natsu!" She gushed, turning towards him. "How did you ever- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Natsu glanced up from unbuttoning his pants. "Taking off my pants." He stated, tossing them with his shirt, socks, and combat boots.

"Why?" Lucy asked, covering her eyes, but not before briefly ogling Natsu's body and black boxers that had flame designs on them.

"Going swimming. Duh." He rubbed his hands together. "Race you to the island!" He called as he jumped into the water, positively drenching her.

Lucy groaned. Oh course, it was her luck, her Dad came home the day before, and then Natsu wanted to go swimming. She pulled off her socks and shoes and left them next to Natsu's clothes, walking to the edge. Natsu watched her from further out. "You know, it'll be easier if you just jump in." He called, eyeing her. "And take off your clothes."

She glared at him. "Hell no! I'm a girl!" She took a deep breath before she dove in. The water felt good on her skin, even if her long-sleeved shirt and jeans got absolutely soaked. They were wet when Natsu had splashed her, but this was ridiculous. When she finally reached the island, Natsu poked fun at her for keeping her clothes on, calling her a weirdo.

They spent the rest of the day, laying out on the island, talking about frivolous things, occasionally jumping back in and having cannonball contests. Neither of them noticed when it started getting darker until Lucy noticed that she could barely make out the edge of the lake.

Natsu swore as he sat up. "Shit. We should probably head back."

Lucy nodded, walking to the edge. "I'll race you to our stuff!" She called, diving in, and Natsu laughed as he followed after her. Lucy reached shore first, but as she climbed out, she noticed how much chillier it had gotten, more than ever now that she was soaking wet. She shivered as she pulled on her shoes, and suddenly she found something shoved in her face.

"Here, take it. You need it more than me." Natsu said as he offered his shirt, and Lucy almost took it before she remembered the bruises.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine once we get to the car."

Natsu frowned, but he draped the shirt around her shoulders before he finished pulling on his boots and socks. As he led the way to the car, Lucy couldn't help but smell the scent on the shirt. It was a Natsu-like smell, just how she always imagined he'd smell, smoke and the outdoors.

She didn't notice how bad she was shivering until they got to the car, and Natsu sighed as he heard her teeth chattering slightly. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes." He muttered, revving up the car and pulling away.

Lucy noticed when he turned the wrong way onto the road, heading away from town. "Um, Natsu, my house and town is in the opposite direction."

Natsu nodded. "We're going to make a quick stop first. It would suck if you got a cold from sitting in those clothes. Who else would skip school with me instead of go to second period history?"

Lucy snorted. "Lisanna?"

Natsu laughed. "She can be fun, but she can be a stick in the mud about that. Last time I asked her to skip, she had some pep rally, and she told that creepy red-head that I was planning on ditching. She wanted me to see some new routine she was doing with the cheer squad."

Lucy pulled a face. "That guard, what's-her-name, she takes her job too seriously. To be honest, who carries around a notebook and records every single misdemeanor she sees?"

Natsu frowned. "If I remember right, her name begins with an E?"

Lucy pondered for a minute. "Emily? Eliza?" She snapped her fingers. "Erza!" She sneezed suddenly and groaned. "She'd probably write me up for sneezing tomorrow."

Natsu pulled off of the road, grinning. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He pulled into a driveway and grinned at her. "Welcome to the Dragon's Nest!"

Lucy climbed out, smiling at the small house as she grabbed her backpack. It was a quaint cottage, and Lucy glanced at Natsu as she followed him to the front door. "Dragon's Nest?"

Natsu shrugged. "Well, we ARE the Dragneels. It kinda sounds like dragon, and they have nests."

Lucy smiled. "Can't argue with that logic."

Natsu unlocked the front door, frowning as he turned on the lights. "That's weird. Normally Mum and Dad are back by now, and Wendy's doing homework." He shrugged. "They probably went out to eat." He waved her to follow, and he led her upstairs to a bedroom.

"Sorry for the mess." He said as he flicked on the lights, and Lucy felt her eyes pop out of her head. Natsu's car had been one thing, but this was another. There was clutter everywhere, and instantly Lucy had the thought 'Hoarder…'

Natsu rummaged through a surprisingly neat dresser, and pulled out a pair of pants and long-sleeved t-shirt, tossing them to her. "Put these on. They'll be better than what you're wearing." He glanced at her, frowning. "Want a pair of boxers, or are your underwear dry enough?"

Lucy couldn't help but blush at how plainly Natsu put it, and she shook her head. "I'm good. Where's the bathroom?"

Natsu pointed outside as he handed her a towel. "Second door, on the left."

Lucy smiled as she dashed to the bathroom, locking herself into the small bathroom. She hissed slightly as she pulled off her shirt, inspecting the damage done to her torso, letting out a soft and cynical laugh. The 'artwork' on her skin was black and slowly purpling, especially the one on her ribs that was a practically perfect imprint of a shoe, and, judging from the odd bump sticking out of her skin and how bad it hurt with even the lightest touches as she dried herself with the towel, was probably broken. She sighed, pulling on the shirt gingerly to not upset her ribs, knowing that when she got home, she'd have to look up on Google how to fix her ribs herself and how to bandage them.

She didn't spare a glance at her legs, not wanting to see the damage done to them as she dried them, and she pulled on Natsu's pants, feeling slightly embarrassed as they hung ridiculously low on her hips. Not only was she in a boy's house, but she was wearing his clothes. Oh, what people would say.

She opened the door, holding her soaked clothes, about to ask Natsu for a belt when she noticed one hanging on the doorknob. She smiled as she pulled it through the belt loops. For someone who pretended to be an idiot, he had his moments.

Voices attracted her attention, and she walked towards the end of the hallway, wondering if Natsu was talking to Happy again.

"No buts mister! Where were you? I said be home by 4, and look at the time! 6! 6! Can you read a clock properly?" A shrill voice said, and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she walked slowly towards the edge of the stairway. "I wanted you to come with us so we could be a family!"

A younger female voice sounded. "Mom, it's alright. It was just a conference meeting. It's not like he missed my graduation."

A booming laugh sounded. "True, true." There was a pause, and then the voice continued. "Natsu, where were you though?"

Natsu let out an uneasy chuckle as Lucy reached end, looking down towards the family standing in the living room. "Well, it's kinda a long story."

Lucy stared at the family on the landing below her, a woman with beautiful silver hair glaring at Natsu as he scratched the back of his head. A man stood behind her, shaking his head pityingly at Natsu, fire red hair sticking up in a million odd angles, and small girl with blue hair right by the man's side. Lucy had seen the man around before- he was the local judge at the courts. She guessed that they were Natsu's family, the small girl Wendy, and she smiled slightly as Natsu's foster mother tried to hound where he had been from him.

Wendy happened to glance up at the stairs, and she gasped. "Natsu! Who's the girl in your clothes?"

Instantly 4 pairs of eyes were fixed on Lucy, and she turned bright red. Natsu, however, merely grinned. "Oh, hey Luce!"

Natsu's mother narrowed her eyes at Lucy, and Lucy couldn't help but gulp. However, the man sighed. "I guess you were right Wendy. Your brother's straight. I owe you ten bucks."

Natsu turned bright red. "Dad!" He hissed, looking extremely uncomfortable. "It's not like that!"

Three pairs of eyebrows rose, and Natsu gulped. "This is my friend, Lucy. The one I've been telling you about?"

Natsu's mother nodded. "Oh. Alright then." She shot a glance at Lucy, eyeing the girl's clothes. "Why is she wearing your clothes?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "We went swimming, and her clothes got wet." He glanced at his Lucy as she started going down the stairs, still bright red. "Oh god, look at the time. We should get Lucy home before-"

"Hold up." Wendy frowned. "You bring a girl home for the first time, and she gets no say in what happens?"

Lucy blinked in surprise as the man walked over to her. "Please join us for dinner. We'll throw your clothes in the dryer, so you don't have to worry about wearing my son's clothes home."

Lucy flushed slightly. "Well, I, uh…"

Wendy grinned. "It's settled! You'll stay for dinner!"

The man grinned. "Good to hear. We haven't been formerly introduced. I'm Igneel Dragneel, and this is my wife Grandine and our adopted daughter Wendy." He placed a hand firmly on her upper arm, and Lucy did her best not to betray the pain in her face. "Let's go to the study and get better acquainted while Natsu and Wendy help my wife make dinner."

Lucy glanced back at Natsu, a small smile on her lips, and he mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. She giggled slightly and waved at him.

The second Lucy and Igneel were in the study, Igneel entered the 'serious' parenting mode her mother used to get into every once in a while. "Miss Heartfilia, would you please sit?" He asked, indicating a sofa, and Lucy sat down, suddenly unsure. "Now, Miss Heartfilia-"

"Lucy." She interjected, and then looked down. "Please just call me Lucy."

Igneel nodded. "Fine then, Lucy. I wish to know your intentions with my son."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "I don't understand sir."

Igneel watched her carefully. "I am well aware of your, reputation, Lucy. I just wish-"

Lucy's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No! I'd never do that to Natsu." She looked away sadly. "I know of the rumors, but Mr. Dragneel-"

"Igneel."

Lucy smiled slightly. "Igneel, I know about the rumors, and I doubt you'd believe me if I denied them, but I do have to say that you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Natsu is my friend, and while I do care for him more than I should, I won't take it any farther than friendship. I know he wants to travel the world after high school." She kept her gaze away, but the blush betrayed her as it spread to coat her ears.

Igneel looked at her, then smiled, chuckling. Lucy looked at him, confusion written on her face. "Why are you laughing? It's the truth!"

Igneel shook his head. "I understand something a little better now." He stared at Lucy, still smiling. "You know, not many teenagers can speak to a full grown man like myself and not be intimidated by the town's judge. You have spunk."

Lucy blushed even deeper. "T-thanks." She said softly, looking down, and Igneel laughed.

"No need to get shy now. Come on. We can go bother Natsu while Grandine tries to get him to focus on making the food instead of just eating it from the pan."

Lucy didn't think she had had a more fun mealtime than the night she spent at Natsu's house. It beat her own silent home with its boisterous activity and laughter, and all too soon dinner was over, and Lucy helped gather the dishes with Grandine as Igneel and Natsu lay moaning contentedly in the living room. Wendy excused herself to go do homework, and Lucy offered to do the dishes in Wendy's place.

Grandine pointed to the sink. "You wash, and I'll dry and put away." She said, and Lucy nodded, barely rolling up Natsu's sleeves so they wouldn't get completely soaked.

Grandine was a powerhouse, and Lucy was hard pressed to wash the dishes properly and get them in the drying rack before the woman had them dried and in the cupboard.

Lucy was rushing so much, she failed to notice when one of her sleeves moved up too far until she heard Grandine gasp slightly. "Lucy! What did you do to your wrist?"

Lucy paled, but she pulled her sleeve down a bit. "I tripped over my dog." She lied, flashing her best fake smile at the woman. "It hurts, but it's bearable."

Grandine watched Lucy carefully, frowning. "Lucy, I may be a vet, but I am a trained professional. That looked like you may have broken it."

Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. In a few days, it'll be completely normal."

"… You sound like this has happened before."

Lucy cursed herself for her own stupidity. "I trip quite a bit. It's fine."

Grandine's frown never wavered, but she nodded. "If you say so."

Lucy rushed through the last few dishes, hoping to avoid any more questions, and she quickly walked into the living room. "Umm… Natsu?"

Natsu instantly sat up, grinning at her. "You done?"

She nodded. "Can you take me home? Plue is probably worried to why I haven't come home yet."

Natsu nodded as he stood up. "See you in a bit Dad."

Lucy grabbed a plastic bag that was next to the door, surprised to find her clothes warm and dry. "Thanks for having me for dinner!" She called, and she heard a responding grunt from the floor.

Grandine shouted from the other room. "Always a pleasure when Natsu brings a girl over! Feel free to come by and visit anytime!"

Natsu grunted as he shut the door, and as he walked to the car, he glanced at the blonde next to him. "Sorry about that. They're an overprotective pair, those two."

Lucy chuckled softly. "I would expect your parents to think so, especially when you're hanging around with a girl like me."

Natsu glanced at her as they climbed into the car. "What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm that girl no parent wants their son to bring home. That easy tramp that everyone sees and whispers about." When Natsu opened his mouth, Lucy snorted. "Don't deny it. You said it yourself, you hear the whispers, the things people say about me."

"Luce-"

Lucy closed her eyes, leaning her head against the window. "It's fine Natsu. I've gotten it so much, it's almost expected whenever I go somewhere."

They fell into a silence that lasted till Natsu pulled into Lucy's driveway. Lucy flashed him a forced smile as she climbed out. "Thanks for bringing me home Natsu. See you tomorrow."

She turned to go and walked began to walk towards her house when she felt herself spun around and she was crushed against Natsu's chest. "Lucy, I want you to know, I never saw you like that. I saw you as the sweet girl I saw in the counselor's office who talked with me." She could feel him grin into the top of her head. "I was always that kid too, the one every parent would hate their daughter to bring home one day. I was always just the delinquent, the delinquent that was surprised when you, Lucy Heartfilia, agreed to help me spring Happy from the pound."

Lucy smiled and chuckled, and she hugged him back, even when her body screamed in protest. Natsu smiled slightly, and he held her closer. "You definitely surprised me that day, especially when you came out with that ridiculous dog. On that day, I thought… I thought…" Lucy looked up, and Natsu glanced away, but the beams from his headlights gave away his blush. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is-"

Lucy lifted up her arms and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him. His eyes widened, but his arms slipped comfortably around her waist and he kissed her back gently. It was gentle, not rash and brutal like all the other kisses Lucy had gotten in her life. It was perfect… She almost wanted to pop one of her legs up like that girl in Princess Diaries

They pulled apart after a moment, foreheads touching as both teens stared at each other, neither saying a word, and Lucy felt like she was on another plane of existence; she had achieved such a state of bliss.

Natsu coughed slightly, eyes meeting Lucy's evenly, some emotion in them she couldn't place. "That… That was…" He said softly, and his words snapped Lucy out of her little world.

"A mistake." She said softly, pushing out of Natsu's arms suddenly. "Sorry Natsu, I should've never done that." She whispered before she dashed into her house. She glanced behind her before she closed the door, eyes meeting Natsu's one last time. He was frozen in place, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to figure out what had exactly just happened.

She slammed the door shut and locked it, dashing to her room and flopping on her bed. Plue glanced up from exactly the same place he had been when she left him that morning, and Lucy hugged the small dog. "Oh, Plue!" She sobbed, crying heartbrokenly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Hahaha! This was supposed to be a Friday update, but... hehehehe... If anyone gets what yesterday was, theyn you'll understand. There were no lucid thoughts, and a LOT of snack food. :D

Speaking of which...

Please leave reviews! I do like reviews, and snack food. This chapter was a little shorter than I would've liked, but nno use crying over it now. I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	4. 38 Days

_38 Days_

Lucy sat down in her History class, not bothering to speak the pinkette that watched her enter the room, let alone glance at him.

The first few days had been torturous, when she'd had to run from class to the bathroom afterwards to avoid him. She was actually proud of herself; not talking to Natsu for almost 2 weeks.

Yeah. Right.

Lucy stared at her notebook blankly, knowing the second she looked up and saw him, her heart would shatter even more. She had walked in that first day after the kiss, and the look on his face made her want to throw up for being sick with herself.

'38 days.' She thought silently, half-heartedly listening to Mr. Connell drone on about a 'less important' topic, the development of trains and the effects it had on the country, only to have it evolve into a passionate speech about how the Wild West was brutally slaughtered and raped.

Lucy shivered slightly at the part where Mr. Connell banged his fist on the desk, yelling about how the West became a shell of itself after modernization had its way with it, but when he wrapped it all up with, "But the Spirit of the West still live on, in the hearts of everyone who cared about it! It protects all the great cowboys on their adventures, and will only let it die if you let it."

The bell rang, and Mr. Connell jumped. "Right! Homework!" At the class' groan, he chuckled. "A one page paper that you care about as much as I care about the West. Be passionate! Use history in it and make me happy!"

Lucy was up and out of the room before he finished the word 'happy', making her way to her locker. It was days like this that she missed Natsu- his presence was the mute button she needed to deaden the whispers.

"Hey, look at Fairy Tail's Slut."

"I heard she was messing around with that Dragneel kid."

"Lisanna's guy? Damn, she's asking for a beating."

"Heard she broke his heart."

"She's trouble."

"I wonder why she hasn't killed herself yet."

Lucy reached her locker in time to hide the look on her face, but she looked up, trying to find who had said something like that. With her luck, she glanced up in time to see Lisanna past her, talking animatedly as she walked with Natsu, arms wrapped tightly around Natsu's arm like if she let go, she'd lose him. Lucy didn't chance to take a glance at Natsu, afraid of what she'd see.

Lucy turned away, part of her dying a little at the sight of her once best friend and best friend acting all cuddly. Her locker opened smoothly, like always, and she took a step back, expecting the notes to flood out of their prison onto the floor, but to her surprise, there was no movement. A single note, folded in fourths, was in her locker, and Lucy picked it up, a look of confusion on her face as she shut the door, debating on reading it or not.

There were whoops of joy and shouts of delight further down the hall, and Lucy looked up in time to see Lisanna pull Natsu into a kiss, the shock evident on his face as he blinked a couple of times and when he looked up, Lucy met his eyes, and she smiled sadly at him before turning away and heading to her next class.

'38 days. 38 days.' She chanted in her head. It was the only thing keeping her alive and sane at this point, that fact registered in her brain. As she sat down at her desk in her next class, she noticed the letter still in her hand, and out of a whim to get her mind off of Lisanna and Natsu.

Big mistake.

_Lucy-_

_I figured someone needed to be the bigger person and put everything you did in the past, and that's why I need to tell you this._

_Natsu is just using you for some bet I heard them talking about; a bet to see if Natsu could get in your pants by graduation. You're the last one he needs in a long line of 25 girls over the past few years. I know exactly what you think, 'Yeah. Right. Prove it.'_

_The 'adventures' he's taken you on, how many girls do you think he's done that with? The running around, swimming in the lake, rescuing his cat, the staring up at the clouds on his car hood, the sleeping in the grass in the park. Trust me, too many girls have had their hearts broken._

_If you don't want your heart broken, I suggest you not form any connection with him. He's a devious bastard, and anyone who thinks otherwise needs to get their head out of the sand._

_But I doubt you'll take my advice, especially with your reputation. I just wish you luck._

Lucy felt cold, colder than the day her dad came home and told her that her mother had been hit by a car, but the doctors said that because of her injuries, they should start preparing for her death. Even if she woke up from her coma, the chances were high that she would be brain dead, a mere shell of a body with no functioning ability.

'38 days. 38 days.' The mantra repeated in her head, and she shoved the letter into her bag angrily. It was probably some trick, some cruel prank by Lisanna probably. She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes.

Could she ask him? No, not with the way she'd been treating him. And if it was all just a joke to him, then he'd probably deny it.

It wasn't a joke to her. Her heart told her that much as it burned in her chest. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Since when did she take the advice of letters in her locker? Natsu was a nice guy, the time they had spent together skipping class probably the best time she had had in almost 6 years.

'Of course it would be.' A small voice said in her head. 'If he thought you were an easy lay, he wouldn't let you have a completely horrible time.'

She shook her head gently, fighting off the wave of nausea that rolled across her. She met his parents and sister for god's sake! They liked her, on some level, and they had treated her decent the one time she met them, more decent than any other person had in quite a while.

The bell rang, ending her third period, and she stood up, letting her feet carry to her next period. '38 days.' She thought sadly, and she wondered sadly if they were going to be worse than her last 1400 or so.

Fourth period was a breeze, and she focused on her story for the most part, feeling sad she had neglected it for so long, even though she was so close to finishing it. There was at least on chapter left, and she silently wondered if her main character was going to get her happily ever after.

She was almost done with the chapter when the bell rang for lunch, and she stood up, going to her favorite spot outside. It was under a tree, and no one knew if you were there unless they looked carefully but since there was a beehive in one of the taller branches, no one wanted to sit there. It was a beautiful spot, and as long as she didn't bother the bees, they didn't bother her. It was possibly the only spot on campus she could sit in peace and quiet without being disturbed by people's whispers.

She wrote in peace for almost the entire lunch period, when a voice broke through her concentration. "Yo! Natsu!"

She froze as she watched a pair of combat boots walk by, a grunt coming from their owner. "You get caught by Erza again?"

"Shut up."

"Haha! She totally knows all of your ways to get off campus!"

"I said shut it Gray!"

A new voice spoke. "You know you just wanted to see that slut again."

"Dude, don't call her that."

"Why? It'll ruin your reputation of the girls you bang?"

"Seen the way she dresses? Slut-mania."

A flurry of new voices spoke up. "Dude, what did you see in her?"

"You didn't even bother to tap that. It does leave you at 24."

"I don't care."

There was a gasp. "You like her, don't you!"

"Shut up! I don't like her Droy! I-"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, and she stood up, walking fast as she left the tree behind. She didn't even glance at the boys as she left the tree. She didn't want to hear anymore, especially out of Natsu's mouth. Her heart felt splintered, like Natsu's words had been the last hammer on the stake in her heart. She heard him call after her, but she ignored him, picking up her pace. She took a turn and practically ran to the library. She hid in one of the stacks of books, pretending to examine the titles of the books in the section she was in as the tears streamed down her face.

38 days.

Lucy let out a cynical laugh. She wasn't going to make it 38 days. Not with him in her second period.

Her fingers brushed against a title, and she looked at it. The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath. She picked it up and began to read, eager to have something to do other than go to her classes.

The book spoke to her, and halfway through, she leaned back against the book shelf, closing her eyes.

"_The Spirit of the West lives on! It protects all the great cowboys on their adventures, and will only let it die if you let it."_

"_I wonder why she hasn't killed herself."_

"_I don't like her!"_

"_You'll never be anyone else's, just mine." A hand moved across her face, brushing the hair away, and she shivered._

Lucy's eyes snapped open, and she shoved the last memory away from her, but she still shook violently. She couldn't dwell on that, she had to be strong, for her mom. She had to continue on. She leaned on her wrist, wincing in pain. Grandine had probably been right, it had to be broken. Not like she could do anything about it.

'But no one likes you. No matter what you do, you get the evil eye from women and men alike, and the one guy who claimed to be your best friend was just using your emotions as bait to get in your pants. His parents didn't even trust you. Face it. You're hopeless.' The voice in her head whispered, and Lucy closed her eyes.

"_Please! No!"_

"_Too late blondie."_

Lucy stood up shakily, putting the book back onto the shelf. She took a few steps before she broke into a run, barely making it to the bathroom as she threw up. It hurt, mostly because she had nothing in her stomach, but the memory hurt a million times worse.

38 days.

She silently wished she could go into auto-pilot, and finish the next 38 days without memory of what happened, not talking to anyone, and without emotions; a simple machine that ran because it had to, not that it wanted to.

Lucy flushed the toilet, rubbing her forehead. Like she hadn't been trying to that for the past few years.

"_Why don't you kill yourself?"_

Her fists clenched, and she stood up, sighing. The idea seemed more and more friendly the more she thought about it.

"_Life gets better after high school."_

Lucy laughed at the words Mirajane had said. Mirajane didn't know what she was talking about- she came back to Fairy Tail Academy.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the odd looks from the girls that were in there. Let them say what they wanted. It wouldn't matter soon enough.

She let her feet carry her off of the school campus, back to her house, and, as she opened her front door, she smiled ruefully.

38 days left… for them.

* * *

Hello again! I updated twice today! Who's a proud bitch? This girl.

Just cuz I'm in an excellent mood from yesterday, and slightly sorry I didn't get this up earlier.

So I totally reread this and realized I still haven't gotten a book in the mail. 5 guesses which book. Stupid Post Office not being open on the weekends.

Apparently, The Bell Jar is a REALLY fucking depressing book about a woman who tries to commit suicide a multitude of instances. And I was told about it by a friend who read it and then tried to kill herself(not after talking to me, god, I HOPE I don't kill people while talking.).

A few of you have noticed the _ Days theme. It was kind of an assortment of ideas, but originally it was the days till the anniversary of her mom's death and I toyed with the idea that she lived every year like that, so it was her 'New Year'. Then it became graduation, and then it became the day she... well...

I'll leave it for you to decide.

LOVE! KITKAT! :D


	5. Natsu

_Kitkat here! This is the last installment of Too Many Days, as of right now. I'm probably going to end it with this, but I was thinking about writing an epilouge. Leave me a review if you think I should or shouldn't, and what you think about this chapter. I'm not over-confident about it really._

* * *

_Natsu or 37 Days_

Natsu shuffled along the halls of Fairy Tail Academy, debating on skipping his lunch and going to bother Lucy. She hadn't come to school that day, and he felt ashamed of himself. True, it wasn't his fault he had no idea Lisanna was going to kiss him, but what he had said and she overheard…

He sighed dejectedly. It was a small wonder she hadn't found out sooner, but he had had no intention of doing anything of the sort with her. She was his friend, fun to hang around and be with, and it made him happy to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He didn't like that smile she always seemed to wear, the one that was forced and didn't reach her eyes. She'd been so ecstatic that day they ditched and she told him she got accepted to that Zodiac College, and all he felt was sad. He had finally gathered enough courage and decided to ask her to join him on his trip, but she was following her own dreams. He was just a person, another person she was leaving in this dingy town.

But when she kissed him… His legs still went numb thinking about it. She felt perfect, just standing next to him, her hand in his like that day at the lake, but that kiss… He felt a shiver travel down his spine. It was natural, like coming home after a long day. She had tasted like strawberries, and he had wanted to kiss her until the end of time.

And then she had said those words.

"_A mistake."_

Natsu frowned at that. How could something that felt that amazing be a mistake? All he knew was that one kiss blew every sexual he had ever had out of the water and into the atmosphere, even if he counted the time he got tag-teamed by those two twins.

And that, had been an excellent day. But nothing compared to Lucy's kiss.

Natsu was so lost in his world, he didn't notice when a half-naked man walked up to him. "Natsu! What are you doing around here by yourself? Not moping about Lucy."

Natsu glanced up, barely acknowledging the guy. "Hey Gray. You lost your shirt."

Gray grinned. "On purpose this time." He struck a pose, flexing his muscles as a group of girls walked by, winking at them. "The girls like a topless dude."

Natsu snorted as the girls giggled, continuing on. Gray looked at his friend, frowning. "Flame-brain, what's up? This ain't like you."

Natsu frowned. "Lucy. She didn't come to school today."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You have Lisanna. You don't need to be two-timing your girls."

Natsu glared at Gray. "Lisanna isn't my girlfriend popsicle. I don't even like her like that."

Gray frowned. "So… You're just here… Moping? Not even thinking about anything?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. At Natsu's nod, Gray slapped him. "Grow a set man. The Natsu who is my best friend wouldn't be here moping, he'd be at Lucy's, trying to talk to her. He wouldn't be annoying me right now by being a prick, and he most certainly wouldn't have given up after a few days of Lucy ignoring him."

Natsu blinked, surprised by the slap, then he stood up straight. "Hell yeah! You're right for once ice-brain! Maybe you do have a brain in that head of yours."

"As opposed to what? Your head? I'm a fucking genius compared to you." At Natsu's glare, Gray sighed. "Flame-brain. What are you doing?"

"This." An instant later, Gray was gasping as Natsu's fist slammed into his stomach. "That's for calling me stupid! And for the slap! Catch you later!" Gray glanced up in time to see Natsu running pell-mell for the exit.

"You know it's true!" Gray called after him. "Watch out! Erza's on the prowl!"

Natsu didn't care as he ran outside, gaining the attention of everyone outside in a heartbeat, including one red-headed security guard. "Where do you think you're going Natsu?"

Natsu slowed to a halt, grinning at the woman. "Outside. To my car."

The woman folded her arms, glaring at him. "No go Natsu. Classes don't let out for a few more hours."

Natsu frowned, then grinned at someone behind Erza. "Oh, hi Mr. Fernandes! Good to see you again!"

Erza instantly whipped around, a red blush on her face, and after a second, she turned back. "Natsu, there's no one-"

There was a roar of approval from the students as Natsu made it over the fence, despite Erza's yells of torture later, and he sprinted to his car. He had it on and out of the parking lot in under 5 seconds, even when his car tilted ever so slightly, losing traction on two tires for a split second before the car crashed back to meet the ground.

He raced to Lucy's, pulling into her driveway in record time. He jumped out of his car, looking at the house in front of him, and suddenly he felt really nervous. He had never been in Lucy's house before, he had only seen it from the outside.

Sucking in a deep breath, he took 5 long strides, raised his hand, then ran to his car. "I can't do it." He muttered, glancing back at the door. His heart was beating rapidly for some odd reason, and he ran his hand through his hair. "It's not like I never see her…"

Gray's words came back to him. _"Grow a set."_

He snorted. He couldn't go back to school and tell Gray that he failed. He'd never live it down.

And Nastu Dragneel was not about to give Gray Fullbuster that leverage.

He bounded back to Lucy's front door, and, steeling himself, he knocked.

There was a long pause, and when no one answered, he knocked again.

And again.

And again.

He grumbled slightly to himself. "Lucy! I know you're home!" He yelled, walking to the windows to get a look in. To his surprise, the window drapes were drawn, a sure sign that no one was home.

He frowned to himself. Maybe she was taking Plue on a walk.

He walked to the door again, and heard a faint snuffling on the other side, followed by a bark. His frown deepened. If Plue was inside, that meant Lucy had to be there too, since she definitely wasn't in class, and if she was out and about, she always took Plue with her. "You leave me no choice Lucy!" He shouted, and moved to the front door.

His implements were out of his pocket and in his hand, a paper clip and a small tension wrench he carried around for such tasks, and within seconds, the door was open. Natsu smirked. "And Gray said that carrying around a tension wrench was idiotic after I got locked out of my house so many times."

He opened the door slowly, leaning in slowly to make sure he wasn't about to be attacked by a blonde. When nothing happened, he opened the door the whole way and let himself in. "Luce?" He called, looking around for her.

Plue seemed dejected when the door opened, and promptly went back to his dog bed on the other side of the room. Natsu glanced around. "Hey Plue. Where's Lucy?" He asked, feeling somewhat stupid for asking the dog.

Plue sighed, giving Natsu a look that said, 'Not here'. Natsu chuckled as he crossed the room, patting the dog on the head. "She'll be home soon. Don't worry." He said, and the dog looked at him hopefully before he laid his head back down.

Natsu looked around the room, curiosity taking over. The house was spotless, almost unfriendly, like no one had really lived there for a few years. Everything was perfectly organized, and Natsu completely believed that in a few minutes, a realtor might come in, showing a small family the house.

His stomach groaned, and he frowned. In his eagerness to make it to Lucy's, he had forgotten to grab lunch. Noticing Plue's empty bowl, Natsu jerked his head towards the kitchen. "Come on snowman. I'll get you something to eat."

Plue stood up lethargically, following after him, and he sat on the sidelines, completely depressed as Natsu shuffled the contents of Lucy's fridge around, stuffing his face like any normal teenage boy. Plue munched on a piece of meat that was thrown to him, and finally Natsu groaned. "Alright! Stop looking so sad! It's bumming me out little dog!" The pinkette complained as he closed the fridge."You've got to have a bone or something that you can chew while we-" Natsu's eyes flicked across the counter, stopping at the only splash of color on the white marble countertop. He crossed over to the orange sticky note, and, as he grabbed it, he got a sense of foreboding that only grew as his eyes traveled down it.

_Dad-_

_I've gone to be with Mom._

_I'm sorry for everything. The fact I look so much like her you couldn't move on._

_You've probably gotten this too late to stop me. If no one's found me yet, just know- I flew._

_Just… take care of Plue. And yourself._

_Give him to a loving home. _

_Your daughter,_

_Lucy_

Natsu stared at the note, dread filling him. Lucy's mom… Lucy said she had died. Lucy... She couldn't…

Natsu took a deep breath, eyes widening. "Shit." He swore softly, fighting off the urge to puke. He broke for the door, shouting at Plue to guard the house as he slammed the door shut, bolting to his car.

Lucy was going to kill herself. He fought the urge to puke again as he stood next to his car, still staring at the orange note in his hand. The hamsters in his brain were running at full tilt, and he tried to process the note again. He had no idea where she was going, or how she was going to kill herself. He didn't even know when she had left- what if the note was from last night, and she'd already done it? The thought made his blood run cold, and he shook his head. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Not when he had so much to tell her!

He stared at the note, trying to find a hint. His eyes read the fourth line again, and he stopped at the last bit.

I flew.

"_Hey Natsu."_

"_Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked, leaning on his car as he blew out a long drag from his cigarette, watching the blonde as she neared the edge of the cliff edge of their normal haunt, eyes fixed on the flock of birds passing by._

"_What do you think it'd be like to fly?" She asked softly, her hands at her sides._

_Natsu grunted. "I don't know. You'd have to get on a plane for that one."_

_Lucy shook her head. "I mean, like, just lift up your arms and flap them and take off of the ground?"_

_Natsu looked at her curiously. "I don't know, but I'll start checking everyday for feathers, and when I grow them, I'll tell you." He took another puff from his cigarette, feeling slightly uneasy at how close Lucy was to the edge. "Why do you ask?"_

_Lucy lifted up her arms, shrugging. "No reason." The look on her face was dead serious, however, as she began to lean forward, and Nastu jumped up as she leaned over the edge._

"_Lucy!"_

_At the last second, she righted herself, smirking and sticking out her tongue at him. "PSYCHE!"_

His eyes snapped open, and he jumped into his car. She was going there. She was going to where she had all her best memories with him, and he floored it as he roared away, praying that he wasn't too late.

His car roared down the road, and, as he turned onto the gravel road to the cliff, his front tire popped, unable to take the stress he had been putting on it all day with the burnout at school, coupled with the torture it had been going through for the past year. Natsu swore as he maneuvered his car to the side of the road, but he didn't bother with checking for the spare as he threw the car into park and ran up the road, still praying she was at the top, not laying almost 200 feet below, cold and motionless.

He thought he had never breathed easier when he saw a figure where his car was normally parked, and his face split into a grin as he ran faster. "LUCY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, even though they protested violently after all his smoking.

Lucy turned to face him just as he was 10 feet away from her, and Natsu pulled up short, eyes widening.

Lucy had removed her jacket, and it lay off to one side, out of her reach. Her arms were covered in a criss-crossing pattern of bruises, some slightly black in spots as they slowly faded to a sickly looking green and yellow, but a large number still an angry black and purple against Lucy's pale skin. Natsu took a step forward, but when Lucy took a step closer to the ledge, he froze.

She was staring at him, a mixture of anger, shock, and hurt on her face. "Don't take another step." She said, staring at him. "How… How did you find me?"

Her question snapped him out of his daze, and he held up the orange note that was crushed in his hand.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You broke into my house?"

Natsu nodded. "I was worried Luce when you didn't come to school. I thought you were ignoring me… still."

Lucy's glare never wavered. "I have every right to. Especially after your little stint with that 25 girls thing?" When Natsu winced, Lucy let out a dark laugh. "You can't even deny it."

Natsu shook his head. "I won't deny it Lucy. I made some bad choices, just like you. But I never wanted you to find out, or even be one of those girls! They were all just drunken flings, one night stands." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "I… I didn't want that with you. I liked hanging with you, and these last few weeks have been shit without you. It's lonely coming up here without you. Even when I bring Happy it isn't the same."

Lucy's glare softened slightly, but she turned away. "Natsu, you have Lisanna now. I saw the kiss in the hallway."

Natsu took the opportunity to take a step forward before she looked back. "And I've told you, she's my friend, my sister if anything. I've kind of always friend zoned her. I don't want her Lucy." Carefully, he met her eyes, and he smiled. "There's only one girl I've wanted for a while now, and I was heartbroken when I broke into her note house and found a note telling her dad she was going to kill herself."

"Even if she's been beaten and raped?" Lucy and Natsu's eyes both widened at the same time, and Lucy clapped a hand to her mouth, surprised she at what she had said.

Natsu felt his chest constrict to a point of painfulness. "What?" He asked softly, eyes never leaving her face.

Lucy brought her hand down. "You heard me Natsu."

He took a step forward. "Luce, I had no idea. I'm-"

Lucy laughed, but it was harsh on Natsu's ears as she stepped closer to the edge. "You're what? Sorry?" She snorted. "You didn't think that was why I'm called a slut at school? Because that football player, the principal's grandson, decided when I spurned him after a game to have his way with me under the bleachers? Are you sorry because no matter what I did, how much I screamed, he just continued?" She looked away, and Natsu caught the tears in her eyes as she started shaking. "That when he was done, he slapped me across the face and called me a slut? And that if I ever told anyone, he'd deny it and tell everyone I gave him herpes?" She laughed scornfully. "Are you sorry that when I told Lisanna, the only person I really thought was my friend, she yelled at me and called me a slut as well?" She glanced at his face before she turned away to look at the cliff. "I don't need your pity."

Natsu looked at her, and he couldn't help but feel stupid. He had come here, guns blazing, expecting forgiveness. How could she give it after all she'd been through?

He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy just continued on. "It didn't help either, that Dad had been beating me since I turned 14. He needed something to take his anger out on, and I was the daughter he never wanted, the girl who was supposed to be a boy." She rubbed her arms gently, resting her hands on her elbows as she looked away from him, and Natsu felt his feet move him forward some more, closing the space between them slowly. "It hurt, all those days I went to cheer practice with broken ribs and dislocated fingers, make up barely covering all the damage. The lies I had to say to the coach that I had been practicing and hurt myself, or tripped. It really hurt the day he came home drunk, and thought I was Mom." She began shaking harder, and Natsu watched as the tears drip down her face. "That was the worst, when I realized she had gone through everything I had at his hands. And then… he…" She let out an inhuman noise, caught between a scream and a laugh, and she sobbed broken-heartedly. "When he was done, I knew I was trash. I knew that no man would want me after that, and that I was ruined." She sobbed even more, and Natsu stood next to her, close enough to touch. "And when I met you, you reminded me there was more to life than feeling sorry for myself. But when you betrayed me like everyone else… it just drove it home. I'm trash, Natsu. I don't deserve to live here, I don't deserve kindness, I only deserve what's at the bottom of this cliff." She looked up at his face, then let out a heart-wrenching sob. "You can't even say you'd want me anymore."

She turned to the ledge, steeling herself, and Natsu spoke. "You're right. I don't want you."

Lucy let out a sob, and she took the step, the step to end her life and send her plummeting to her death. She was stopped by Natsu's arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her back against him. "I NEED you Lucy. I don't think I could ever go back to the life I led before I knew you. I don't think I could continue to live without you, all I know is that if you jump, I'll be right behind you." She could feel droplets of water hitting her skin as he buried his head into her shoulder. "I love you Luce. I'm so sorry I was blind and scared to talk to you after that kiss, but I don't think you deserve this." He held her tighter. "You mean the world to me Luce. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Lucy cried harder. "You're just saying that!" She sobbed, and Natsu shook his head.

"That kiss, I never wanted it to end. It was so perfect and beautiful, I didn't understand how you could just brush it away." She felt his smile on her skin. "You took my breath away in a single moment, you were so beautiful, and I'll always have that image of you, smiling happily back at me in your driveway. I always thought you were pretty, but standing there, in my clothes…"

Slowly, Lucy lifted up her arms in front of her. "How can you think I'm beautiful when I look like this?"

Natsu's arms unwrapped themselves from around her waist, gently pulling her around. He traced the bruises gently, pulling her arm up gently to kiss each bruise. "They'll fade Lucy. And I'll be there to make sure you never get another one."

Lucy's eyes had to be bright red by now, but Natsu didn't care as she sobbed into his chest, he held her tight as her cries echoed through the forest around them. Gently, he sat down and pulled her into his lap, cradling her as she cried her heart out, and he kissed the top of her head. "I promise Luce. I'll be there for you, no matter what. I don't want to see you cry again. And I don't break promises." He played with her hair. "I love you. As ridiculous as it sounds after we've known each other for such a short time…. I love you."

Lucy sniffed, wiping her tears away. "I love you too, you big goof." She said softly, and Natsu squeezed her gently as he bent his head.

Their lips met, and Lucy smiled when they pulled apart.

Natsu grinned back at her. "Let's go home. Plue's gonna be happy to see you."

Lucy nodded as they both stood up, and Natsu handed Lucy her jacket. She pulled it on, interlocking her fingers with his as they began to walk back down the hill. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the pinkette, knowing that whatever the world threw at her, Natsu would be there with her.

One day at a time.

And they had a lifetime.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Just so you know, mushy shit ain't exactly my style, which is the part that drove me mad. It made me feel like Natsu was OC towards the end. _


	6. Forever Alone

_Forever Alone_

Lucy walked through the campus of Zodiac College, biting her lip as she played with the strap of her messenger bag, humming softly to herself. It was beautiful here, in practically the middle of nowhere. A forest practically surrounded the college, the green pine trees swaying happily in the breeze. It was a definite change from her high school.

But no matter how different, she still heard the voices.

"There's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"She's so beautiful."

"And she's been through so much, poor thing."

"I got a copy of her book. Think she'd sign it for me?"

Lucy turned to look at the pair of girls staring at her, and she smiled and waved, causing both girls to blush and hide their faces in embarrassment.

She continued on her way, continuing to hum softly to herself, but she still felt slightly hollow inside. It had been well over two years since she had moved away from Magnolia, midway through her junior year at college currently. She hadn't seen anyone since she left with Natsu shortly after their graduation, when they had started a road trip to drop her off at college.

Lucy sighed, stopping to adjust a strap of her bag. She hadn't seen Natsu since he had dropped her off at college, he had left with his Mustang to go traverse the continent with Happy and, in a surprising turn of events, Gray. He had promised to come back and visit as soon as he could, but so far, no dice.

"And what's a pretty lady like yourself doing here all alone?"

Lucy looked up, smiling at the owner of the male voice that interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Loke. Just… going to class."

Loke grinned back, and Lucy heard about half of the student population swoon somewhere behind her. He looped an arm around her shoulders, walking alongside her. "Well, then that means a gentleman like myself should accompany you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Loke, I'm perfectly fine by myself. And God knows, you're no gentleman."

Loke looked affronted at the statement, but he shook it off. "Anyways, I'm having a party tonight, wanted to know if you were planning on coming. It's just going to be a kick-back with a few kegs."

Lucy glanced at the orange-haired man. "Loke, I doubt there's any such type of party at your place. As far as I'm concerned, they're ALL ragers."

Loke shrugged. "They don't start out that way. Just happens like that."

Lucy sighed. "Just keep telling yourself that." She turned, pointing to the building they had walked up to. "This is where we say bye. My class is in there."

Loke hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "See you later. Promise you'll come?"

Lucy waved him off. "I'll see. Talk to you later, 'kay?"

He walked off, leaving Lucy to shake her head as she opened the door to the building when a voice spoke up. "I guess this means Natsu's out of the picture?"

Lucy froze, turning slowly, her gaze fixing on a white haired girl she hadn't seen in almost two years. "Lisanna?"

Lisanna stood there, in all her glory, hands crossed over her chest as she stared at Lucy. Lucy pulled a smile, eyeing the other girl. "Hey Lisanna. Long time no see."

College life had been good to Lisanna, who's hair was still in the same cut. She was still dressed in her typical style of clothes, form-fitting outfits that did little to hide her rock star body, though her clothes had changed from sporting Fairy Tail High colors to Fairy Tail College colors. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got to get to class." She said, turning back to the door.

Lisanna gestured to a bench a little ways off. "Hey, can we talk? I know, class and what not, but you can be a few minutes late, right?"

After a minute, Lucy nodded, and Lisanna went and sat down, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. Lucy stood by, eyeing the girl. "How's life in Magnolia?"

Lisanna shrugged. "Good. I came up for the game against Zodiac. Bixlow's on the team so I came to support him."

Lucy's brain struggled to place Bixlow, and Lisanna grinned. "He went to another high school, but he's that big linebacker that got fought over by every college for 100 miles."

Lucy nodded, suddenly placing the large blonde. "Freak with the masks that we used to make fun of?"

Lisanna chuckled. "Yep."

Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess this is about more than a visit to check out the opponents."

Lisanna nodded, stubbing out her cig. "Yeah." She looked up at Lucy, meeting her eyes evenly. "This is about an apology."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, and Lisanna sighed. "Look, I was a jerk in high school. We were friends, and I wasn't there when you needed me most. I know you don't need to forgive me, but I made your life hell, and I'm sorry. There was no reason to. I really thought that you were getting pulled along by Natsu, and I got jealous. Everyone in school knew Natsu was my turf, but I wasn't ready to let him go. That note I wrote, it was bullshit."

Lucy fought to keep the surprise off her face, but when she failed miserably, she sat down slowly. "You wrote that note?"

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah. And I wrote it, knowing that Natsu would've never done that sort of shit to you." She smiled. "I'm just glad that in the end, it brought you two closer together."

Lucy smiled slightly. "I guess it did." She glanced at the white-haired girl. "I take it this means you've given up on Natsu?"

Lisanna smiled, glancing down at a small gold band with a diamond on it on her left hand, and her fingers brushed over it. "Yeah. I've got Bixlow now, I don't need anyone else."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you always said that one man would never be enough for you?"

Lisanna laughed, recalling how she had always had at least three boyfriends at once, and she nodded. "Yeah. A lot changed after high school. Like you." She ticked off her fingers slowly. "Most of the cheerleaders got pregnant the summer after high school, started families and got married, or became junkies. No one went pro from our school, even the quarterback . Laxus actually destroyed his arm during the summer before he went to college, and now he works at his grandfather's school with Erza and the rest of the security team." She sighed. "Some days, it feels as if nothing went as planned for any of us."

Lucy nodded. "I hear you."

Lisanna shrugged. "Spilt milk and what not, as my sis would say." She grinned. "Actually, last year my sister became Mirajane Justine, she married that English teacher."

Lucy felt her face split into a grin. "Awesome! Tell her I say congrats!"

Lisanna nodded. "I will when I see her next, which is next to impossible. She's helping Erza plan her wedding to the vice principal, Mr. Fernandez before the pair of them both leave. Apparently, Mr. Fernandez got a job as a superintendent at our rival high school, and they're both going to whip the entire school back into shape."

Lucy shuddered, thinking about the pair of demons together. "They could do it."

Lisanna and Lucy laughed, both letting their old friendship resurface for a brief, sparkling moment, and when their tears of mirth dried, Lisanna turned back to Lucy. "You hear from Natsu much?"

Lucy nodded. "He used to send me postcards and pictures from the places he's been, but lately it's like he doesn't exist anymore."

Lisanna frowned. "Sounds like that idiot." She glanced around. "So… who was that tall drink of water?"

Lucy flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Loke. He's a guy I had in a few of my courses freshman year, and we're close friends. He's been in almost every girl's pants on campus, excluding mine, though he wants to be. I've enforced the whole 'friend-zone' thing, but he's a persistent bastard."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "So he's a friend?" At Lucy's nod, she smiled. "No one but Natsu, right?"

Lucy smiled, nodding. "Yeah." Subconsciously, she reached up to a chain around her neck, fingering the large ring that sat against her skin under her shirt.

Lisanna nodded. "I figured it was something like that." She stood up, glancing at the building. "Well, I came to say all I've said. I should let you get to class. I really hope that maybe, someday, we can be friends again Lucy." She stood up, extending an arm.

Lucy stood up, pulling her into a hug. "Maybe." She said, pulling away. "We'll just have to see how it goes from here."

Lisanna walked off with a wave, and Lucy waved back as she went inside, feeling better than she had in quite a while.

* * *

Natsu stood outside of a small house, eyeing the large college that lay in the distance uneasily. Gray stood next to him, leaning against his friend's red Mustang. "Never thought I'd see this day man." He finally said, eyeing the large stone building. "You going off to college."

Natsu glanced at his friend, glaring at him. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd run off and follow the skirts of some chick." He said, glancing backwards at a blue-haired girl who was talking with a tall man covered in piercings. "Never took you as one of those guys to follow along after a band."

Gray waved at the girl, who turned red as she waved back. "Yeah, neither did I." A silly sort of grin flickered across his face. "Hot damn… How did I get so lucky?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know, you're a selfish ice-dick with a stripping problem. Speaking of which, pants?"

Gray looked down, and Natsu clipped his friend's nose. "Made you look. But seriously. Keep your pants on."

Gray grimaced. "Well, now that you're all moved into that house your parents own, you going to visit Lucy?"

Natsu gulped, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know man."

Gray slammed his fist into Natsu's arm, glaring at him. "You dick! All I hear about on the way here is how pumped you are to be going to the same college as your girl, and now you're chickening out? Wuss!"

Natsu threw another punch, grinning as it connected with Gray's jaw. "Shut it ice-brain!" He grunted back, turning back to the large building in the distance. "Lucy doesn't know I'm here yet. Didn't tell her I was moving up."

Gray stood up from where Natsu's punch had thrown him, and he stood next to his friend. "Well, she's going to be nothing but happy you prick. What's the hold-up?"

Natsu moved uncomfortably. "I told her she could see other guys while I was off with you and Happy."

Gray was silent for a beat. "What?"

Natsu frowned. "I told Lucy if she wanted to, she could hook up with anyone she wanted to while I was gone. I wasn't going to hinder her college experience."

Gray was silent for a long moment. "You… what?" Natsu shot him a look, and Gray looked startled. "What the hell man? Why would you say that? Give her reason to cheat on you?"

Natsu shrugged. "I didn't like the idea, but I didn't want her not doing anything fun because she had me. She's been controlled enough in her life."

Gray pulled a face. "You dick! So you could've helped me out back at Garage Island and taken the other sister on a fricking date!"

Natsu shot him a look that caused Gray to fall silent. "Look, I know what I told her and what she told me, but I wasn't about to trample all over my relationship with Lucy. I just had to sit back and wonder if she was seeing other dudes, and it felt like shit whenever she emailed me pictures and I saw she was hanging out with other guys. It made me wonder, has these past few years made her different than the girl I knew in high school?" He gestured behind him, where he knew Magnolia lay in the distance. "You saw how everyone changed after high school. Made me wonder… Am I even what she needs? Or is some guy she met up here a thousand times better for her?"

Gray remained silent for a long time. "You care about her, right?" When Natsu nodded, Gray shrugged. "Then see her. Decide then. If you care about her as much as you say, then lay a claim. And if she doesn't want that, then time to move on."

Natsu winced. "I don't think I could."

"Then fight for her you bastard! Don't sit here and mope for a few hours you jackass." A horn honked, and Gray glanced at the group of kids that were waving at him. "I gotta go. Bitches to fuck and what not." He glanced at the pink-haired man, eyeing him up. "Grow a set. Or someone will move in before you do."

Natsu watched his best friend go, thinking about what the ice-prick had said. He turned back to the grey building in the distance, an idea forming in his head. Happy appeared, mewing for attention as he climbed onto Natsu's shoulders, and the pinkette rubbed his cat's ears for a moment, pondering.

The idea in his head blossomed, and he walked Happy inside to the house, depositing the grey-blue cat onto the floor as he shut the door, going back to his car.

Where he was going, he didn't need a side-kick.

* * *

Lucy stretched as she walked out of her classroom, glad that she was done with classes and that it was Friday. The first week of classes was always the worst, teachers talking about syllabuses before the end of class, and 5 minutes before class let out they slammed students with a huge workload. It was nothing she wasn't used to, but she knew the professor's tactics to separate the men from the boys, eager to find out what kids were serious versus the ones who were looking for an easy class. She almost hated the teachers that purposely did a light load until you couldn't drop before they got serious.

She checked her phone, feeling a twinge of annoyance when she noticed 2 new texts, both from Loke, asking her about coming to the party. She walked back towards her room, eager to take a shower. She'd been running late from the gym and had decided to forgo most of her usual routine, only stopping at her place to put a minimal amount of make-up on.

As she walked, a kid opening a letter caught her eye, the happiness on the girl's face, and her mind wandered towards mail. She hadn't checked in a while, and her heart beat faster at the thought that maybe Natsu had written to her. Despite how she acted outwardly, she missed the pinkette terribly, despite his lack of contact. Hell, she missed having him hold her, despite how aloof he had been when he dropped her off.

* * *

_Lucy brushed her hair back from her eyes. "That's the last of it."_

_Natsu looked around the apartment style dorm room, shaking his head. "And you call me a pack rat. How can girls have this much shit?"_

_Lucy elbowed him, looking around the room. "Well, I can't leave it ALL behind. Dad would've torched it all."_

_Natsu's face fell grim, and Lucy smiled as she held his face, kissing him gently. "Hey. He can't get me now, he's going to be locked up in jail for a long time."_

_Natsu grimaced. "Still doesn't mean I can't be mad. He touched you…"_

_Lucy ran her fingers down his neck, looping her arms around Natsu's neck. "Hey. Look at me." Onyx eyes met brown, and Lucy smiled up at him. "You're here now. He won't get to me ever again."_

_Natsu glanced at a trunk at the foot of Lucy's bed. "You've still been writing to him though."_

_Lucy's smile disappeared as she wondered how he knew, but she shook the thought from her head. "I'll never send those letters. They're locked away, under bolt and key."_

_Natsu sighed. "Still doesn't make me feel any better about it."_

_Lucy sighed herself. "I'll burn them, alright? If it makes you feel better."_

_The look on Natsu's face said otherwise, so she pulled him in for another kiss, pressing her body against his. After a minute, his arms looped around her waist, and she felt him smile. "You know, you intoxicate me, right?"_

_Lucy grinned back. "And don't I love it."_

_They both fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they kissed, Lucy pulling him closer. She knew that Natsu was holding himself back, uneager to make any moves she wasn't ready for, but she felt as ready as she'd ever be in his arms._

_Somehow, they ended up on the bed, Lucy pushed down against the bed as she and Natsu kissed, harder, faster than they ever had before, and she felt his need for her through his pants. Her hands moved farther down, eagerly undoing the button and zipper of his pants, and he pulled away. "What are you doing?"_

_Lucy smiled up at him as she moved his pants off his hips. "I want you." She whispered, cupping his face as she kissed him, letting him register her own need. _

_Natsu groaned softly, but he pulled away, pulling up his pants. "I want you too…" He whispered, eyes slightly glazed with lust. "But not like this."_

_Lucy sat on the bed, lips puffy from their fervent kissing, and she watched him button up his pants again. "Natsu…"_

_Natsu groaned, eyeing her up. "Luce…" He shook his head. "My lucky Lucy…"_

_"Lucky to have you." Lucy said softly as she stood back up, kissing him gently. _

_There was a bang on the door, causing them to jump apart, and Gray's voice spoke through the oak door. "Oi! Natsu, we need to leave soon if we're going to get anywhere today!" _

_Natsu grimaced. "Look Lucy, I've got something to say quick." He glanced at the door, and Lucy looked at his face, unable to catch his eye. "I know we've been seeing each other all summer, but I don't want that to stop you from having fun this next year."_

_Lucy pushed her eyebrows together. "Natsu?"_

_Natsu pulled her into a kiss, and she found herself unable to understand the emotion in his eyes. Jealousy? Upset? "If you want to go mess around with other guys, it's fine. I understand if you don't want to be with me at the end of it all, but just have fun, alright?"_

_Lucy stood there, in a stupor, as he left, and it wasn't until she heard his car engine turn over when it registered what he had said. She rushed to the window, opening it. "Idiot! I'll wait for you!" She shouted, as she waved them bye._

* * *

Lucy's hand brushed against a letter in her box, and she pulled it out, a smile forming on her face at the hope that Natsu had written, but the tidy scrawl on the letter made her face fall, knowing instantly that Natsu's untidy scrawl wouldn't be inside.

She looked at the name, frowning slightly as she tried to place the name on the upper corner of the envelope, walking up the flights of stairs to her building.

Levy was inside, humming to herself as she puttered around the kitchen, reading a cookbook as she went, causing Lucy to raise her eyebrows. "Levy, what are you doing?"

Levy flushed bright red as she slammed the book shut, holding it behind her back. "Nothing!" She said, much too quickly, and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Levy nodded hurriedly, and Lucy gestured to the kitchen. "Should I stay and help, or are you going to keep your nose out of a book long enough to make sure that you don't set anything on fire?"

Levy's ears burned the same color as her face at the memory of the last time she tried to cook. "It's not going to happen this time! I had Cana lock all my books in her room."

Lucy nodded slowly as she started to the second story of their four person apartment, eyeing the pair of eyes that were watching from the second story.

Cana waved her over from the spot she was occupying, curiosity on her face. Lucy walked over, eyeing the pair on the ground. "Hey Cana. Laki. What are you two doing?"

A hand reached up, grabbing the front of Lucy's shirt and pulling her down quickly so she lay between her two roommates. Laki flipped her light purple hair over her shoulder, readjusting her glasses. "She's been at this all morning…" She whispered, brown eyes sparkling.

Cana nodded. "She's cooking. And well, actually."

Lucy glanced at the oblivious blunette, who was humming. "Why?"

Cana and Laki's faces split into identical Cheshire-cat grins. "Isn't it obvious?"

When Lucy shook her head, Cana huffed. "She's cooking for her boyfriend! Obviously!"

Laki nodded rapidly. "A date!" She squealed, and Cana clapped a hand over the purple-haired girl's mouth as they all froze.

Levy, however, was oblivious as she continued humming, making what looked like a little sausages. Lucy had seen them before, her mother had made them for her 6th birthday, they were called beef birds, if she recalled properly. She stood up, shaking her head. "Well, you two can continue on with creeping on Levy, I'm going to shower."

Laki waved her off, but both remained absorbed with their activities, leaving Lucy to walk to her room with little disruption.

Lucy took a shower and while she ruffled her hair out, her eyes fell on the mysterious letter. With a sigh, she opened it up, eyes scanning the page.

* * *

To Lucy Heartfilia:

We are writing to you in the hopes that you are well and in good care. It is our duty, as the Judicial Branch in Magnolia, to inform you about the current status of your father, Jude Heartfilia. He is currently residing in his home in Magnolia as he has gotten out on parole for good behavior after serving 24 months in Magnolia Prison, and, as a person of interest in his case, 07049, we are designated to inform you of any change in his incarceration.

Due to an inconvenience, case 07049 has also been repealed on the fact that the judge had a strong bias in favor of your party, and you have been granted the right to continue this line of justice with another judge in another area if you so choose. Due to double jeopardy, we cannot allow you to use any evidence shown in case 07049 again. Please contact us if you wish to prosecute again.

Hoping you are well,

Karen Lilica

Secretary under Head Judge, Igneel Dragneel

* * *

Lucy felt her heart stop as she read the short letter, barely glancing at the copies of the details of her father's release, and she started gasping as she sunk to the ground, still clutching the letter. Her father was out, a full 8 years before his sentence was finished. She had heard stories about people getting out early, but she had never expected her father to make parole and leave jail so quickly.

There was a knock on the door. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, gathering herself together. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Cana paused, and Lucy could hear the worry in her voice. "You sure?" When Lucy didn't respond, Cana sighed. "Anyway, there's someone downstairs who wants to see you. Some weirdo who's still standing outside."

Lucy stood up shakily, nodding. "Just give me a minute." She called back, quickly pulling on some clothes as she went to the door.

Nothing that Lucy could've done could have prepared her for the figure outside her door, just as tall and demanding as he had been from what felt like a previous life. "Lucy."

Lucy shut the door, closing out the peeping eyes of her roommates. "Father."

Jude Heartfilia was just as intimidating as he had always been, if not more so after his incarceration, a beard know covering where his proud jaw line. He was still dressed in one of his beautiful suits that he had always worn to work, but there was a new hardness in his eyes in his eyes that shook Lucy to the bone. He inclined his head. "We have to talk."

Lucy swallowed uncertainly, shaking her head. "Anything you have to say to me can be said here Father."

Jude nodded solemnly. "I want you to come home. As your legal guardian-"

Lucy snorted. "Look, the judge removed that privilege when our case went through the system, and I'm over 18."

Jude balled a fist, eyeing his daughter angrily. "I have filled out all the paperwork to make me your legal guardian again, and the case was thrown out after a long and lengthy appeal. You are coming home."

Lucy balled her own fists. "I won't."

Jude grabbed her arm, and Lucy cried out as his hands tightened around her arm uncomfortably. "You will. The college has agreed to let you suspend your classes since the new term just began, and I expect you be home by next Friday. Someone will come on Monday to gather your things for you so that you have proper time to prepare."

Lucy's eyes began to water, but she refused to back down. "Prepare for what exactly?"

Jude's face remained fixed as he responded. "Your wedding. One of my rivals has agreed to marry his oldest son to you in favor of bringing our companies together. He will run both companies, and you will become his diligent wife, producing him heirs to the business."

Lucy cried out again as he started dragging her down the stairs. "Father! I won't do it!"

Jude smirked slightly. "You can, and you will. The paperwork is all signed for you, and if you want to see that you continue your college education, you'll do as I say."

Lucy shuddered, and he whipped around, slapping her across the face. "Don't fight it Lucy." He brought the hand that had slapped her to her face, brushing his thumb lightly against the pink mark. "It's going to happen, regardless of what you say."

Lucy flinched away. "How! There isn't a judge who will marry two people together against their wills!"

Jude smirked. "That's where you're wrong Lucy. I have friends in high places. You remember Judge Everlue?"

Lucy shuddered at the memory of that fat man who was much too friendly to her. "Yes…"

Jude dropped her arm. "I'll let you collect some of your things today, but I will be back at 10 tomorrow to take you home." He kissed the top of her head. "You'll see that life with Bora isn't so bad."

Lucy stood there, shivering as she watched him go, and she dashed to her door the second she saw him enter a long black limousine, slamming the door.

Three sets of eyes watched as Lucy bolted for her room, but she ignored them as she slammed her door, locking it as she fell to the ground, crying loudly into her hands. She had finally been so sure he would never touch her again, and all the resolve she had felt disappeared. She knew Judge Everlue would find some loophole and be able to call her incompetent to make her own decisions, which would give her next of kin the right to everything, her life, her soul.

Levy banged on the door for a while, begging to have Lucy tell her what was wrong, but Lucy refused to answer, unable to bring herself to drag her friends into the chaos Lucy called her life.

After a while, Lucy dragged herself to her bed, pulling the covers over her head, letting the sobs run through her. She was so stupid, leaving Magnolia behind, not expecting something to come up and bite her in the ass like this.

"Alright, one… two… three… charge!"

Lucy's head shot out from under her covers in time to see her door fly open, Laki and Levy sprawled on the ground as Cana shook her head in disbelief that the pair of girls had fallen for the trap. Levy jumped to her feet, rushing to Lucy's bed. "Lu! Are you ok?"

Lucy shook her head, and Levy glanced at the other two. "Go tend to the beef birds for me, ok?"

Laki looked like she might object, but Cana dragged her out, shutting the mangled door. Levy climbed into the bed, staring at Lucy. "Talk when you want, but first I gotta know. Who was that at the door?"

Lucy buried her head into her pillow. "My father."

Levy stayed silent, but a pair of arms wrapped around Lucy. "Did… Did something happen?"

Lucy blurted out the whole story out, parts of which Levy knew, but the whole time Levy remained silent, just listening. Lucy was in tears at the end. "He wants me home Levy, home to get married and have babies so he can benefit from some sick and twisted deal he's made. And he'll do it to, he never threatens if there's not some sort of truth behind it!"

Levy pulled her friend close. "Shh… It'll be alright Lucy."

Lucy shook her head as she buried her head into Levy's shoulder. "It won't be Levy! This isn't like those fairy tales we read as kids, he always gets his way!"

Levy rubbed her back soothingly. "Well, he won't this time if I have any say in it." She brushed Lucy's blonde hair away with a smile. "Take a nap, and we'll sort this out later, okay?"

Lucy nodded, tears still running down her face, and Levy sat with her until Lucy's eyelids felt heavy and she fell asleep.

Levy was gone by the time Lucy woke up, and she heard voices downstairs. Her feet padded along the thick carpeting as she went to the door, not even caring the state of her make-up. Her mascara had to have run down her face, she could tell from the black marks on her normally pristine pillow.

Levy was downstairs, talking to a dark-haired man quietly while Laki and Cana listened in, and all four turned to look at the blonde as she appeared.

Laki sighed, a pitying look on her face. "Oh, Lucy…"

Cana elbowed her. "She doesn't need your pity, just your help." She gestured to an unoccupied seat. "We're planning. Want to join in?" She asked solemnly, picking up a can of beer.

Lucy nodded, taking the seat as Cana downed the can in a gulp, getting herself another. After a pause, Cana stood up and poured Lucy a shot of clear liquid. "It'll put the fire back in your soul." She said, holding it out to the silent blonde.

Levy sighed. "Really, alcohol is the last thing she needs right now Cana."

Lucy shook her head as she took the offered shot, downing it in one gulp. "No, I really think it is. I might go to Loke's party later. I want to have one last good romp before tomorrow."

The dark-haired man snorted, and Lucy finally got a good look at him. Wild black hair, he was covered in piercings. "It's really never solved much."

Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow, I'll be going back to the life I led a while ago."

Laki's eyes widened. "You mean, you're just going to go back? After everything?"

At Lucy's nod, Cana slammed a hand down. "Hell with that! You can't think like that Lucy!"

Lucy sighed. "He'll find some way to make it happen. I know it." She buried her head in her hands. "The only one who said he'd always protect me is gone, I doubt I'll even see him ever again."

Levy frowned. "I doubt that. From what you've said, he's always turned up at when he's needed most."

Lucy looked outside, eyeing the slowly drifting sun as it sunk lower. "I hope you're right…"

* * *

Author's Note-

AND HERE IT IS! DUTDUDADA!

Still alive and kicking, decided to make the epilouge a 2-parter, cuz I can make those decisions. I hope October finds you well, I've caught the flu. D:

But that's no time for pity! Action must be taken! :3

Give me a review please and thanks~! I need the criticism and ego boosting for writing, I've gotten plenty the past few days about other things... like boys... and sex...

TMI XP

See you soon! I'll get the next chapter, 'Forever Yours' (oooh... I like the sound of that name) up as soon as I type it/write it.


	7. Forever Yours

_Forever Yours_

Laki sat at the counter, feeling alone in the apartment without her roommates. Some part of her argued that she should have gone to be with Lucy these past few days, but the rest rejected the idea of it all.

She glanced at the newspaper on the counter, eyeing it with disdain as she read the title.

'Heartfilia Heir to be Wed this Saturday'

She fingered the corner of the page, debating on reading the article, but she knew what was in the trash without even reading it. Some bullshit about Lucy and her father making amends and her dropping the charges against him, becoming the proper heir as she planned her wedding to Bora Stevens.

In a fit of anger, she crumpled the page, throwing it across the room at the trash can. She felt so helpless, unable to help Lucy escape that horrible man, and unable to stop the torture she must feel. Laki laid her head down, closing her eyes against the cool marble counter.

She was so tired of it all, and the world seemed like such a cold, unforgiving place now to the purple-haired girl as she fought back unshed tears for her best friend.

The sound of footsteps outside her door made her sit up, and Laki heard a pair of unfamiliar voices. She frowned, thinking about the movers who had come in and acted like the place was theirs, removing all of Lucy's belongings quickly and efficiently. Her frown deepened as she wondered what they could have possibly forgotten that required them to come back, and she seriously debated on not opening the door as they knocked.

She turned back to the counter, reading the rest of the paper that wasn't thrown angrily at the trash. Her eyes scanned the page, the left one twitching slightly when the movers banged on the door again.

She tried to tune them out, but to no avail since both were insanely loud.

"I don't think anyone's in."

"Then I guess we'll come back later."

There was a pause as a set of footsteps began to walk away, and Laki let out a sigh of relief just as the other voice called after his friend. "Mother of god, you're going to walk away like that? Scaredy-cat."

There was an oath, and Laki groaned as the 'scaredy-cat' and his friend started fighting outside the door. "Shut the fuck up stripper!"

"Make me fire-breath!"

Laki stood up as more oaths were called out, and she walked to the front door. She peered through the peep-hole, eyeing the pair of boys rolling on the landing, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. They didn't look like movers…

She opened the door, slamming it into their heads the second they got too close, and both boys howled in pain as they rolled apart, holding their heads. Laki glared at them. "What the hell are you two doing out here on the landing?"

The black-haired man shook his head, standing up and holding out a hand to Laki. "Hi. Gray Fullbuster. I'm this lunatic's friend."

Laki smiled, shaking his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Laki. I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong apartment. I don't know this lunatic."

The pink-haired man stood up, grinning cheekily as he shook Laki's hand. "We never met, but we helped move in my girlfriend a couple years back. I'm Natsu."

Laki blinked in surprise. "Why are you two here then?"

Natsu flushed, looking downwards. "I came to visit Lucy, if she's around."

Laki's eyes widened, and she stared at Natsu and Gray. "You mean… you didn't know?"

Natsu and Gray exchanged a look, then turned back to Laki. "What do you mean, we don't know?" Gray asked, an eyebrow raised. "Did Lucy run off with a bigger idiot than this one?" He asked, and Natsu looked affronted as he was gestured to.

Laki shook her head, looking away. "Lucy doesn't live here anymore. Her… father came and collected her."

The look on Gray's face was one of disbelief, and he shook his head. "No way. That bastard was put away for good, and he had no rights to see Lucy or talk to her anymore."

Laki shook her head. "He got them revoked, on grounds of a mistrial. Something about the judge being biased against one party versus another."

Gray shot a glance at his friend, feeling a chill go down his spine as he did. Natsu's face was like something out of a horror movie, the dark look fixed on his face as he pushed past Laki, rushing into the house. "Lucy!"

Gray winced as he heard the pained tone in Natsu's voice, but he turned his attention back to Laki. "So… Care to explain?"

Laki nodded, gesturing inside. "You may as well come in, it's long."

Gray walked to the kitchenette, sitting down at the island as Laki began to explain. "Lucy's father appeared a few weeks ago, with the court on his side. He made Lucy sign a paper that made him her legal guardian, claiming she was mentally unstable after her mother's death." Laki sighed as she made a pot of hot water. "I read it. It completely binds her, and the only way she can actually escape being under her father's thumb is by getting married off. But her father thought through that, and is making her get married to some heir of a rival company, Bora something."

Gray grimaced. "And she can't get out of it?"

Laki shook her head. "No. It's completely binding, and even if she hadn't signed, he had a judge who would declare her incompetent and make her sign it. But I think even that didn't scare Lucy as much as her father's threats."

At the confused look on Gray's face, Laki explained. "I think her father had some leverage on her, something that he could demolish readily and easily if it came down to it. And Lucy had to go with her father's wishes because of it."

Both fell silent for a long minute, each to their own thoughts, and a voice spoke up. "Laki… Where is Lucy?"

Both heads snapped around to catch the angry gaze that Natsu had on his face, but Laki looked away sadly. "Magnolia. For her wedding."

Natsu ran to the door, but his hand stopped on the doorknob as Laki spoke. "You won't make it."

Gray shot her a look, standing up. "We'll make it!" He said crossly, eyeing her. "Natsu's been in tougher spots, and if he's saved Lucy once, he can save her again!"

Laki shook her head. "She's getting married tomorrow at 10 in the morning. You'll never make the trip in time."

Natsu paused, then gave Laki a grin that strangely filled her with hope. "Laki, when it comes to Lucy, I won't let anything stop me."

Gray grinned. "And when it comes to following after that thick-head, nothing stops me from antagonizing him."

Laki's eyes shone brightly. "Do… Do you both mean it? You'll save Lucy?"

Gray chuckled. "But of course." He said, ruffling her hair.

Laki grabbed her bag, eyes glinting mischeviously. "If you're both serious, then I have a plan. But it'll take a lot of courage on your part Natsu."

Natsu nodded from where he stood, cracking his knuckles. "I'm not one to back down when Lucy's in trouble Laki. I've saved her once, and I can do it a million more times."

Laki grinned. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking at the snow white dress that hugged her body in all the favorable places, drawing attention to her chest, rather than her thighs, which Lucy thought were toned and long, but nearly everyone had agreed on a long skirt, despite Lucy's protests.

Lucy sighed, frowning into the mirror. For her wedding, she wasn't making any decisions. It was all either being taken care of by Bora or their fathers, or by the annoying wedding planner who had an odd obsession with green and yellow décor and was currently running around Lucy, blabbering on about something or another about the wedding.

Lucy practiced her fake smile again, which hadn't reared its ugly head since she had left Magnolia years ago. It still failed to reach her eyes, despite her best efforts, and her chocolate eyes still showed the haunted memories that were resurrecting themselves after being kept in such a small box in the back of Lucy's mind for so long.

The wedding planner leaned over Lucy's face, frowning. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. You've managed to wipe away some of that eyeliner again!" She huffed angrily, throwing her hands up. "I swear, I've dealt with hundreds of brides, and been able to make them all look like angels on their special day, but you…" She stood up, shaking her head. "With you, it's like trying to pass off a mule as a thoroughbred! Impossible!"

With an angry huff, she threw some moist towlettes she kept her purse onto the vanity, storming from the room.

Lucy fell back in the lone chair in the small room, blissfully at peace with the room as the wedding planner left the room. She grabbed the towlettes, hastily scrubbing her cake face away. "I swear… Of all the wedding planners to pick, they had to find the bitchiest one in the whole damn continent." She muttered to herself angrily.

"I didn't think brides were supposed to be this hostile to their future sister-in-laws." A voice said, causing Lucy to jump.

Lucy's gaze found a tall woman with long white hair in the doorway, and for a minute, Lucy was taken aback at the appearance of such a woman. She was beautiful, that much was certain instantly. She had deep blue eyes that were so dark they could only be described as indigo, with a pair of white angel wings that rested on her collarbone. She was dressed in a fitted white gown that melted into a deep blue near the bottom, and Lucy suddenly felt like she was undressed for her own wedding, despite the beautiful dress that was wrapped around her. She coughed, regaining her composure. "Can I help you?"

The woman remained silent for a long moment, eyes scanning Lucy thoughtfully for a minute before she spoke. "I'm Angel. I figured we should become… acquainted." She said, moving slowly across the room.

Lucy watched her move closer, feeling instantly like a rabbit being stalked by a lion. She remained still as Angel played with a curled strand of Lucy's hair. "And, I also wanted to see the skank that Bora had been telling me he was getting married to."

Lucy fought to keep the surprise off her face as Angel leaned in, frowning slightly. "Pity. I thought you'd be a little prettier. But, I guess the whole world can't be filled with fatal beauties like myself. After all, I need normal people to be compared to."

Lucy blinked, but her face hardened as she met Angel's eyes evenly. "Can I help you?"

Angel chuckled softly. "Figures you would get to the point rather quickly." She straightened up, looking into the mirror. "This should be my wedding, not yours." When Lucy opened her mouth to protest, Angel waved her off. "Oh, I know all about your little situation from Bora. You're in as deep in him, with this arranged marriage nonsense. The only thing is, you've been told some sort of fairy tale story about how this marriage is going to go." She turned around, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm here to set the record straight."

She lifted her hand, and for a minute, Lucy thought she was about to be hit again, but Angel looked fondly at a small golden band on her left hand, a smile on her face. "Bora and I have been together for nearly 5 years, and not even being married to another woman will stop me from loving him, and him me." She spared a glance at Lucy, then huffed. "You may share his name, but that's all you'll ever share with him. You'll produce him a heir, but that will be the extent I'll allow him to have with you. You'll be the puppet, the perfectly devoted wife for parties and other social functions, but when he needs someone there for him who loves him, he'll have me. Not some slut who her father is using to expand his own company."

Lucy remained silent as Angel continued on, the hurt and anger evident in her eyes. "You won't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours, got it?"

Lucy nodded, but her eyes were hard as she glared at Angel. "Look, I don't plan on putting anything into a relationship with Bora. Hell, I have yet to even meet the bastard. But I'm not going to be pushed around by some whore who needs to go suck a dick."

Angel flushed, but Lucy continued on. "If I could, I would trade places you in heartbeat, but I need this more than you can imagine. And I'm not about to sit here and be told off by a little bitch who can't even see past the bridge of her nose."

Angel looked taken aback, but she shook her head, turning away. "At least I'm not a little girl too wary of the world to notice she's sinking faster than she can swim." She paused at the door, turning back, and Lucy caught a hint of what appeared to be- Sympathy? Pity? Lucy couldn't place it. "I wish…" She said after a moment, "That we could have met on better terms. You seem like a nice girl in a bad situation." Her face frosted over the instant the words had left her lips. "But Bora is mine, and a wedding band on your finger won't stop that from happening."

Lucy watched her go, a frown fixed on her face. She felt for Angel, but part of her felt no pity for the woman. Even though it wasn't to a man she even liked, it was her fucking wedding day.

Lucy glowered at the door, picking up an eyeliner pencil as she did. She turned her gaze back to the mirror, but the instant she saw her face, Lucy felt ashamed. Her expression reminded her of one she had seen too many times on her father's face, and she turned back to the pile of make-up on the counter. She didn't want to think about her father, who had shut her up in her room the second she had arrived home, kept her from communicating with the outside world. She'd been completely unable to do anything but sit around all day, even the information about the wedding was kept from her. Lucy hadn't even been able to meet her 'fiancé', or any of his family either.

Lucy sighed as she began to reapply the make-up she'd scrubbed off. It was slightly ridiculous in her eyes that even her wedding dress and make-up had been chosen for her, and the real icing had been Bora's sister. She had come swooping in and taken care of everything, which had been nice, but when she had failed to even care what Lucy wanted, that was the last straw, especially since she had assumed that because she wore it, everyone should have a cake-face.

The thought made Lucy snort. It was so strange to see the full grown woman running around, face tan, but neck and shoulders an alabaster white, the make-up not even rubbed in properly. Lucy would have died a painful death rather than appear in public with a cake-face, never mind her own wedding. Her mother would have risen from the dead, only to die instantly from the shock.

Layla Heartfilia. Lucy paused from the application of blush on her cheeks to think about her mother. She couldn't recall a single moment where her mother wore anything thicker than a bit of blush on her cheeks, and a little bit of eyeliner. Lucy sighed, setting down the brush as she picked up a locket that hung around her neck. During her days locked in the house, Lucy had been able to find a round gold locket that had belonged to her mother. It had a small rose in the center, but in a circle around it was the zodiac calendar, a thorny vine leaving around them all. Lucy didn't bother with the back, she knew what the inscription on the back said, and she silently doubted her father had ever been that caring as she opened the locket.

On the left was an old picture, and it had been in the locket when Lucy had first opened it. Layla stood there, a happy smile on her face as she rubbed noses with a four-year-old Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she looked at the picture, and her eyes drifted to the photo on the right.

This was one Lucy had put in, to replace the picture her mother had in the locket, one with both her parents in it. Jude's arms wrapped around his wife's shoulders lovingly as Layla's hands rested on her bulging stomach, and while Lucy had kept the picture for memory's sake, she'd replaced it with a happier picture.

Natsu was holding her tightly as he and Lucy stood on the cliff where'd she had once tried to end her life. Lucy couldn't help but blush softly at the memory of the picture, and she smiled slightly to herself.

_"Hold still!"_

_Natsu pouted, glaring at the camera. "I don't see why you need another picture of me. Don't you have a million already?"_

_Lucy grinned, snapping another shot. "Yeah, but I want one that actually looks like you having fun, not like the senior pictures where your face screams 'Oh God I'm in a suit and they're taking MORE pictures.'"_

_Natsu pulled a face. "You could tell?"_

_Lucy nodded as she snapped another picture. "You're too painfully obvious Natsu."_

_Natsu grimaced as he snatched the camera away. "Fine! I'll let you take a couple more pictures, but only if I get one with you, alright?"_

_Lucy laughed as she watched him go to the car and set the camera up. "You actually have pictures of me though idiot! Ones where I'm actually smiling?"_

_Natsu snorted as he glanced up. "Nu-uh. They're all of that fake smile I hate. I want a real one." He said, pressing a button before rushing across the clearing._

_Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Not this again. For the last time Natsu, I don't want to-"_

_Natsu pulled her in for a hug, a grin on his face. "It's not that Luce." He kissed her forehead gently. "I told you before that I don't ever want to see it again. But I'm gonna be there to make sure it never shows its ugly face again."_

_Lucy flushed slightly as she turned back to the camera. "Let's just take the picture." She muttered, looking up at the camera._

_Natsu smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Lucy rolled her eyes as she smiled at the camera, unenthusiastic at the idea of her picture being taken. Her smile changed from a wide-eyed look of shock as Natsu licked the side of her face._

_The camera snapped, and Lucy howled as Natsu dashed for the camera. "Natsu! What was that for?" She yelled, chasing after him. "Delete that picture now!"_

_Natsu grinned. "No way! I'm keeping this one!"_

_Lucy reached for the camera, rubbing the spit from her face. "You asshole!"_

_Natsu shoved the camera into his jacket, a sly grin on his face. "Oh, really?"_

_Lucy's eyes widened in surprise again as Natsu's hands found his way to Lucy's sides, and she thrashed in his grip. "No!"_

_Natsu chuckled as he pushed her on the ground, pinning her easily with one hand. "You can't fight it Luce~." He said in a sing-song voice. "You know how to stop it~."_

_Lucy writhed in his grip, biting her lip. She shook her head, glaring at him fiercely, but Natsu's hands found the one spot that always made her melt. _

_The second Lucy's mouth opened, she found herself unable to control the laughter that erupted from her lips as Natsu continued his merciless tickling. "Say it! Say the magic words!"_

_Lucy thrashed, unable to escape, and finally she managed to gasp out, "I give! I give! You can keep the damn picture!"_

_Natsu laughed, flopping down beside her. "I knew you'd say it!" He pulled out the camera, kissing her cheek as he snapped another shot while Lucy lay, breathless and giggly, a bright smile on her face. "Anyway, I got the shot I wanted."_

_Lucy turned her head, smiling at him. "Clever bastard."_

_Natsu chuckled as he leaned in. "I know." He said softly as he pulled her in for a kiss._

Lucy brushed her thumb over the picture of the two of them laying in the grass, not a care in the world. It had seemed like such a simple time for both of them. She shut the locket closed gently, slipping it under the front of her dress where no one would see it.

She sighed, looking up at the mirror of the vanity. She caught her breath as she looked in the mirror, eyes fixed on her appearance.

There was something about the way Lucy looked in her wedding dress that made her think of her mother in that smiling picture of her, and Lucy reached out to the mirror to touch the face staring back at her.

Lucy felt ridiculous, but despite that she began to talk, imagining that her mother was in the room with her, smiling at her from the mirror. "Hey Mom. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said softly. "I've been really busy lately, I'm sorry I haven't written."

Lucy shook her head. "I wish you were here to tell me what to do. You always said I should follow my heart, and marry the man I love, but I don't think that's possible." She sighed, looking away. "Father has this whole plan how everything in my life is going to go. He didn't even let me have any say in anything, let alone see this guy I'm marrying." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Not even a single picture. But I know as much as I've heard, and he's a hottie. I mean, if a girl like Angel is prepared to follow him to hell and back…" Lucy sighed, meeting her mother's eyes in the mirror. "Really, I didn't think I was going to get married for a long time Mom. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Lucy paused, but there was something in her mother's eyes that told her to save the bullshit. Lucy flushed bright red, looking down at her hands. "Alright, maybe I did dream up a wedding with Natsu, but this is different." She mumbled, playing with a decoration on the front of her dress. "I really care about that pink-haired goon, but sometimes I don't even think he can see past the bridge of his nose Mom. He's probably still off gallivanting with Gray and Happy, not a care in the world. He probably doesn't even know I'm here."

Lucy sighed, staring off into the distance. "I wish I was with them right now. Dad wouldn't have been able to track me down this easily if I was… Wouldn't be able to threaten me and everyone around me. I'm not sure why you ever loved him in the first place… He's cruel and conniving, and he never thinks about anyone but himself. He told me if I don't behave like a perfect princess for him and for Bora, then it's not only myself I have to worry about."

Lucy balled her fists at the memory of their 'talk'. "He threatened everyone Mom. The Dragneels, not only would Igneel never be able to work as a judge again, but Grandine's vet practice would be… terminated however he saw fit, and let's just say it didn't fill me with any sort of hope that it would recover. Then, to top it off, he said he could get Judge Everlue to find them in the court of law unfit parents, so Wendy would be taken away faster than I could blink. I wish you could've met them Mom, they're two of the most kind and generous people you'll ever meet… Even if Grandine can be hard to get along with." Lucy rubbed her temple. "I know he said it to get under my skin, but lately I've been doubting everything I've ever known. All I know is I want out Mom. I don't want to take part in the shady dealings he makes with companies, or any sort of alliances he makes with me as the centerpiece."

The Layla in the mirror frowned, motioning to her heart, and Lucy sighed. "I know Mom. You always told me to follow my heart, but I can't let everyone down…"

Layla shook her head, giving Lucy a reproachful look, and Lucy winced. "I know Mom. I come first. But-"

Layla held out a hand, motioning for a minute. Lucy fell silent as she watched her mom place a hand on her chest, the other reaching for the locket. She opened it up, pointing to the picture right and smiling.

Lucy felt a lump rise in her throat. "Mom… That path is about to get blocked off. In a few minutes, Dad's gonna come knocking, and I'm going to walk down the aisle and marry a stranger. Even if I carried on with Natsu afterwards, Dad would probably expect something like that and crush it in an instant."

Layla shook her head, making a heart with her hands before bring two fingers. Lucy smiled, fighting back the tears that wormed into her eyes. "Love will find a way." She whispered softly, remembering the words her Mom had told her, the words that had become the title of the book she had published in honor of her mother.

Layla nodded, and Lucy wiped at the tears starting to drip down her face. "Mom… I miss you so much. I want you here, to sit here and do my make-up and tell me everything's going to be fine. But it's like wishing for Natsu to storm the wedding and whisk me away; hopeless and never going to happen."

Layla's brown eyes filled with sadness, but she smiled at her daughter, placing her hands over her heart, then pointing to Lucy. Lucy's hand found its way to the necklace around her neck, fingers brushing against the locket and making it clink gently against the class ring on the chain. The second she did, Lucy felt what could only be described as a pair of warm arms encircling her in a hug. She felt the corners of her mouth move upwards slightly, and Lucy held the locket with both hands. "You're always with me Mom, but I wish I had more time to get to know you. I love you so much Mom, and I miss you every day of my life."

Layla smiled at her daughter, mouthing the words back. Lucy opened her mouth, another question waiting on her lips, but a loud knock interrupted her. "Lucy! It's time!"

Lucy stood up, turning to the door. "Coming!" She turned back to the mirror, but the image was shattered. Only the mirror image of herself stared back, and Lucy tucked the locket back into her dress gently. It was warm where it sat against her skin, and Lucy took a deep breath as she walked to the door, steeling herself for the ordeal ahead.

The bridesmaids were filing in slowly, and Lucy glanced at them, searching for a familiar face in the group of girls, but she didn't see a familiar head of blue hair as the girls walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Bora's friends.

Jude smiled at his daughter as she walked towards him. "You look beautiful Lucy. Your mother would be proud."

Lucy looked away from her father towards the pulpit at the far end of the church, her eyes finding the tall man waiting for her. "Mom would have been proud, no matter what happens."

Jude was silent for a long moment, but Lucy refused to meet his gaze, even though she felt it on the back of her head. When the silence became too much to bear, Lucy glanced back, holding out her arm. "Shall we go?"

Jude nodded, but something in his eyes made Lucy think that maybe, somewhere deep down, maybe her father was regretful about the way he had treated Lucy. But the blonde brushed the thought away as she began to walk down the aisle; her father was too dark and twisted to have any sort of regrets.

Lucy didn't dare look around the church in the pews, she could see the look on Levy and Cana's faces as she passed by, and she had to fight back her own tears. Levy and Cana had tried their best to help her, but it had been to no avail in the end, something neither of them would be able to forgive themselves for.

Her eyes scanned the room briefly, hoping deep down that Natsu was in the room, waiting for his moment, and her eyes widened briefly as she caught a flash of pink hair in the crowd. Her eyes fixed on the person, but her heart fell as she noticed the hair wasn't in Natsu's messy do, and silently she passed by the woman sitting next to Judge Everlue, not even sparing her a glance.

The music that had been flowing through the room as Lucy approached the pulpit stopped, and Lucy swallowed nervously as she took her place. "Who gives this woman?" The priest said solemnly, eyes looking at Jude.

"I do." Lucy's father said, his words ringing with such finality that Lucy almost felt like she was going to shrivel up and die right where she stood.

The priest nodded. "We are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony, to bind two families together in the everlasting bond that is marriage…"

Lucy felt her consciousness slipping away, she could see the priest's mouth moving, but his words failed to register in her brain. She knew instantly her face must be portraying the panic she felt standing there as he droned on, and suddenly she was glad for the veil covering her face as she chanced a glance to her right.

Her fiancé stood by next to her, but all she could really see of his face was an ear and some blue hair, and even that put a small kink in her neck from her straining to see his face. Silently, Lucy went back to staring at the preacher, mind elsewhere as he got closer to the dreaded words.

Something brushed against her dress, and Lucy started in a panic, but after a quick glance to her side, she saw Bora's hand open, palm up. He was silently asking to hold hands, and for a second, Lucy thought about ignoring the gesture all together. A glance at her father had Lucy change her mind, and she slowly interlocked her fingers with Bora's.

There was something about having her hand in his that made Lucy think about Natsu, and she bit her lip to keep from crying again. It felt like all she did now a days was cry about never seeing Natsu again, and she silently wondered what he was doing at that moment. Was he running to the church, like in those romance novels she read, so he could call out against the marriage just in time? Or was he preparing to snatch her away before she said those two disgusting words, 'I do'?

She snapped to attention just in time to hear the priest say, "The bride and groom have written their own vows, and would like to read them now." He said loudly, and nodded to Lucy.

Lucy smiled as she turned to look at Bora, and she spoke the words in her heart, even if they weren't meant for the man next to her. "I've been dreaming having a man like you since I was a little girl. You came into my life, and made all my dreams come true. I love you more than words can possibly say, and vow to cherish every moment we share for the rest of our lives. You are my lover, my best friend, and now...my husband. I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I will love you forever. You made my life like a fairy tale… and I can't wait for the next chapter."

The priest smiled, then nodded to Bora. The man coughed to clear his throat, and he turned his head to look at Lucy. "From the first time we met, I knew you were someone special. The time we've spent together, has been the best time of my life, and I'm excited to see what the future hold for us. You are the woman I want to have a family with, grow old with, and spend the rest of my life loving. I vow to take care of you, in good times and bad, and always love you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lucy couldn't meet Bora's eyes, she knew that somewhere behind her was Angel, the woman Bora had loved for a while, and she didn't want to see the look on his face that meant by just being married to Lucy wouldn't ever end his relationship with Angel.

The priest nodded, then looked to the church. "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, listening for anything. A sneeze, a whisper, a sound. She didn't even care if it came from Angel, all she needed was one rejection to the marriage, and she was off the hook.

The only thing she heard was silence. Complete and utter silence.

Lucy felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her as they turned back to the priest, who was waving over a small boy holding a velvet pillow. "You may now exchange the rings."

Bora picked up two rings, reaching out for Lucy's left hand, and she responded mechanically, biting back the tears as he slipped on the gold engagement ring, pinning it in place with the gold band Lucy knew had the inscription, 'Forever Yours' inside. Bora spoke, his voice ringing through the quiet church as Lucy's eyes stayed fixed on the rings. "With this ring, I take you as my wife, to cherish and hold until death do us part."

Lucy slowly picked up the gold band for Bora, barely glancing at the same inscription inside it. She couldn't help but wonder how many times the ring would be taken off in the next few years, instinctively she knew Angel wouldn't like to see it on his hand, the physical signifier of their immortal bond. But her mind was drawn back to her own ring, the engagement ring that now sat on her finger. The band was two dragons intertwining, their eyes a pair of small rubies with a small diamond perched between the two. Lucy loved it instantly, the delicate artwork on it, her mind wandered to why Bora would want such a ring. In their politics of business, the larger and more ostentatious the ring; the better off you were. This wasn't really a ring the son of a successful business man to the daughter of a wealthy businessman…

She spoke, her voice much quieter as she shook the thoughts away. "With this ring, I take you as my husband, to cherish and hold until death do us part." She said, and, with an incredible amount of courage, she looked up into Bora's face.

To say that Bora looked like Natsu was an understatement, Lucy nearly broke down into hysterics as she met his gaze. Onyx eyes that were exactly the same color and shape, they could almost pass for twins, if not for the blue hair on Bora's head. Lucy stood still as Bora lifted the veil from around her face, and she barely heard the cameras snapping wildly as the priest spoke.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Bora smiled, and there was something in the grin that made Lucy glance at Bora's neck. Her eyes widened, and she nodded. "I do."

The priest nodded, turning to Bora. "And do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Bora's face split further into a Natsu-like crooked grin. "I do."

The priest chuckled. "Then I declare you husband and wife. Natsu, you may kiss your bride."

Lucy barely had any time to react as the man before her pulled her in for a kiss, sweeping her feet out from under her as he twirled her around. When he pulled away, Lucy was flushed and confused, her eyes fixed on 'Bora'. As he set her down, arms still wrapped firmly around her, Lucy's hand found its way to his hair, and she pulled gently, surprise evident in her face as the blue wig came off in her hand, revealing a head of pink hair.

Natsu laughed at the look of surprise and shock on Lucy's face. He turned back to the priest, who was smiling broadly. "Thanks old man!"

The priest chuckled, waving him off. "Anything for a friend of the family."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Lucy instantly stiffened as she heard her father's shout, and she turned to look at him, his face flushed in anger as he tried to connect the dots. Instantly, Natsu was between them, eyes burning with hate at the man before him. "I swore to Lucy you'd never touch her again, and to hell if I'd ever break a promise."

Lucy looked at the back of Natsu's head, then to the priest. "How? What-?"

Natsu grinned as he turned back to Lucy. "We knocked Bora out 5 minutes before the wedding and I took his place. He's in one of the broom closets down the hall." His expression changed as he looked back at Jude. "Under the contract signed by you and Lucy, you have complete control over her life until she's married and then it goes to her husband. And with 150 witnesses including yourself, I just married her."

Lucy's eyes reached the size of dinner plates. "How do you-"

"That's my doing Lucy!" A voice spoke up, and Lucy's eyes sought out Laki, who was in the far back. "You let me read the contract, and as a lawyer-to-be, I'm an expert in loopholes." She chirped, a grin on her face.

Lucy was at a complete loss for words as Natsu scooped her up, kissing her again. "Let's go Luce!"

She laughed, and the tears started streaming down her face as the church stood up as one, cheering as Natsu bolted for the door, Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck. As they passed by Laki, Natsu winked at her. "Thanks for everything Laki!"

Laki nodded, tears streaming down her own face as she waved them off, Gray waving them into the red Mustang waiting outside, but she found herself brushed aside as Jude, snapping out of his initial shock, charged outside. "Lucy!" He roared, the anger flashing in his eyes. "You won't be able to hide, wherever you are, I'll find you!"

Laki suppressed a shiver as she looked at Jude's angry face, but she stepped in front of him, her own eyes flashing as she met his gaze. "Not if I have anything to say about it. You can look until your dying day Mr. Heartfilia, but you'll never find her. Natsu will see to that."

"Hear, hear." Levy said with a grin, her arm looped with her boyfriend, who glared at Jude with such a look of hatred the older man took a step backwards.

Cana wiped a tear away from her eye, stepping beside Laki. "And I'll help him out any way I can, starting with talking to my Dad when he gets back from overseas, I bet you ten-to-one he has something to say about all of this.," She said, leading the march off to her car.

How true the girls had spoken was made clear almost immediately. Jude searched until his dying day for his daughter, but he found neither hide nor hair of his only child. He destroyed what little was left of his company, eventually causing his death when his debtors came calling. He was buried next to his wife, never knowing what became of his daughter.

Even after her father's death, Lucy never saw Magnolia again, nor did any of her old friends see her again. Levy, Laki, and Cana never found out where their best friend was, all they knew was she was happy with Natsu, wherever they were.

And they stayed that way for the rest of their lives.


End file.
